Obsession
by plygrn89
Summary: What if the Cullen’s weren’t the only family living in Forks? Two vampire families. Two vampires. One obsession…Bella. -Chapter Fourteen-
1. Prologue

**Title:** Obsession

**By:** Plygrn89

**Full Summary:** What if the Cullen's weren't the only family living in Forks? Two vampire families. Two vampires. One obsession…Bella.

Prologue

* * *

I was sitting in the cafeteria, surrounded by people who were gawking at me. The constant chatter among the teenagers rang loudly in my ear. Sea of faces moved around the room with their eyes wondering in my direction as they murmured quietly, inaudible to my ears. I felt extremely mortified to the attention I was receiving. I couldn't help but raise my shoulders up to meet my jaw line as I cast my eyes down. Swallowing a large lump in my throat, as I bit my lower lip nervously.

I shivered to the cold air the lingered in room. Even with my dark blue sweater, I was still cold. I felt the involuntary chills elevating up my spine. I hated the cold. I miss the sun in Phoenix and how sunlight sent it blistering heat upon my pale skin.

I zoned out the voice that belonged to the girl next to me, for her mouth spread nonstop gossip. I watched her face lightened up to new rumors. I couldn't help but shake my head in dismay.

At the corner of my eye, I saw them. I slightly turned my face towards a small group of people in the far corner of the room, to my left. They were beautiful. I instantly felt insecure to their beauty. My eyes narrowed on their features. Pale white skin, whiter than my own. They sat quietly among themselves, almost still as statues. I couldn't turn my eyes way from them, it was almost tempting to touch their white, wispy skin. Just curious to how their skin would feel against my warm flesh.

There were five of them. Three males and two females. One of the males is clearly tall with muscle that conspicuously revealing itself beneath his dark skin. His black skin color was slightly dull, but none of the less beautiful. His oval head holds full lips with a straight nose. Noticeable dark short curly hair was close to his scalp, army style. His dark eyes casted down at the table before him with his fingers playing lifelessly with his food. The posture he had was slouching forward, almost staring angrily at his plain food. Broad shoulders droop in boredom; his body was lean, similar to a basketball player.

A small petite girl sits closely to him with her eyes staring off and a melancholic expression matured on her face. An eyebrow is slightly arched up with her eyelids squinting. Her right forearms leans casually against the dark boy's shoulder. Her upper body leaned into him as she pulled up her hand to delicately stroke the tips of her fingertips on the nape of his neck. One of her slender legs leaned over her lower thigh, foot dangled lifelessly. I couldn't help but think she stuck up, everything about her screams '_I better than you.'_ Her body was small with long, slender legs. Her small waistline curved into small noticeable hips. Lift and broaden shoulder, the girl was gifted with a full size chest. Light auburn hair reached to her collarbone with flat bangs that droop slightly at the tips of her eyelids. The ends of her hair layered and they flipped out.

Next to her is another female with ebony hair that curled largely to her hips. A small portion of her hair was flipped to the side and flowed down her chest. Compare to the other girl, she looked sweet and innocent. She too, was small but with no curves, narrowed hips and waistline. A thin body with a small chest, but she had small firm muscles in her arms. A diamond shaped head with pale bow curved lips and a button nose. Almond shaped eyes stared lovingly to the boy next to her as the corner of her lip curved up, allowing the apple of her cheeks to poof. One of her slender fingers lightly traced the outlines of the boy's lips. Her left shoulder is tucked under his arm; her side is facing away from the auburn girl.

The boy holding onto the girl had an agile, thick figure. An oblong head, firm façade look. A square chin with pale thin lips and bulbous nose. His firm arms were concealed by a heavy blue shirt, but the muscle in his arms was noticeable. Wrapping a protective arm around the girl, their bodies close together with their knees touching. They were flamboyant about their relationship. Dark hair was cut close to the scalp and was small curls at the top. Nicely shaved stubble covers his face.

The last boy sat cross from the dark boy. His golden wheat hair curls on the top with a close shaved at the sides and back of his head. His face was squared with deep-set eyes and a straight nose. A visible scar was on his neck, this discoloring mark crossed from his jaw line to his collarbone. His body is lean and tense but his face was softer than the others. He had a more relaxed demeanor.

Without even realizing it, the golden wheat haired boy was staring intensely at me. His eyes were a rich gold that stand contrast to the dark rings under his eyes. The gaze was tantalizing, a hint of fascination swam in his golden orbs. For a moment, I thought they were prompting passion.

The intense gaze forced a deep crimson to flush on my cheeks. I quickly dropped my gaze with haste as I felt my heart nearly came to a stop. I shifted nervously in my chair; I couldn't tell if I was terrified or electrified from his gaze. Temptation played ruthlessly, taunting me to look if he's still staring.

I bit my lip thoughtfully and anticipation. Slowly dipped my chin and cranked my head to the side, allowing my chin to brush against my shoulder. I peaked through the corner of my eye, curiously. Brown hair rested against the side of my head as I looked through the strands of my hair. His penetrating eyes were still watching me. Another wave of crimson flushed my face as I quickly looked away. My heart beat against my ribcage, almost painfully. I didn't know what to make of this feeling that was swelling in my chest.

If I thought this day couldn't get any stranger, well I was wrong.

The door to my right opened with the hinges whined in protest. A gust of wind thrust into the cafeteria. The air was cold and crisp; it bit my covered skin as I felt goosebumps formed beneath the fabric. I shivered once again, I was curious to what lead into the room. I glanced to the side as I was lost in awe to what had came in. Another group of beautiful, pale white individuals. I was completely frozen in place for their beauty has stunned me. Without moving my head, my eyes followed them in amazement. Their walk was elegant and smooth.

There were five, they all walk in their graceful manner to an empty table, parallel to the other group. I continued to watch in awe as they all pulled out a chair in unison, without making a screeching sound. The female blond held a red apple in her hand as her perfect nails dug into the fruit. Her beauty put the others into shame.

I felt small as I continued to stare at their beautiful faces. While I was staring; I've noticed the three males glared towards the other group. Their facial expressions were hostile. A sensation of fear climbed up from stomach to my chest. The chiseled faces were almost frozen with their eyebrows furrowed and lips tight. For a moment, I thought I saw the blond boy upper lip curl up followed by a low hiss. I struggled to hear the sound but the voices of my classmates filled the air. Curiously, I glanced to their other table. They mirrored the others; even the innocent brunette looked terrifying. The one that had me literally trembling with fear was the auburn girl. She wore the mask of death.

It was strange how my classmates were oblivious to the tension that was steaming in the room. I scanned the cafeteria and none of them looked their way. For a moment, I thought I was imagining it due to my discomfort. I glanced back at the group to my right with the blonde girl. My eyes flickered nervously across their faces with bewilderment. Until my heart nearly came to a stop when the bronze boy glanced my way. His eyes were dark as his hostile gilt in his eyes softened into shock. His features immediately changed to frustration with his eyebrows furrowed and then altered into to interest. I had a hard time keep up with all these facial expressions that constantly transformed on his gorgeous face.

Before I had the chance to look away, the bronze boy dropped his eyes. His head slightly shifted towards his confidants without actually staring at them. His pale lips barely moved as I watched them vibrate. Immediately, the others glance away from the other group.

I glance away with a soft pink shade of blush forming on my cheeks. I sat immobility, afraid to stare at the two groups that sat opposite sides of me. Then, it hit me, I was in their cross path…..

* * *

**To be continued…**

**So, what do you think?**

**Two vampire families in one town, one school. I sure you know the second group is the Cullen's. If you want to know who are the other group then you're just going to have to continue reading….**

**I know you would think one would leave because they are too noticeable, but I bending the rules. **

**SO anyways, leave a review and be honest…..**


	2. Biology

**Wow! I did not except so many reviews! It great your liking this story, I am as eager as you are to find out what happens! Thanks, I'll definitely update. **

Chapter 2

**Biology **

* * *

I walked quietly to my trig class with Jessica babbling about the up coming dance. I internally groaned to the word _dancing_. We strolled down the hallway full of students and lockers. The lockers were painted with a dull blue with visible white scrapes. The voices of my classmate loitered in the room, echoed loudly in my ears. I cringed to the loud blare as my eardrums throbbed. Screeched sounds of shoes grazed against the linoleum floor. The hall lights illuminated dreary luminosity, gave the hall a dim glow.

In the middle of Jessica's constant babbling, I chimed in a curious question, "Who were the kids sitting at the far right in the cafeteria?" Without making eye contact with Jessica, I felt her irritation for interrupting her but soon her interest shifted to my inquired question.

Jessica looked at me, furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully upon my question. "The Cullen's?" She inquired, voice held interest. Completely engrossed to my curiosity, Jessica face lightened up to unspoken gossip. A small smile developed on her face as Jessica lowered her voice to a whisper. She halt to a stop, nearby our class and stared impish at me with her eyelids widened. "The Cullen's are the foster children of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen. The two blondes are Hale twins, Jasper and Rosalie. Jasper is with the small girl Alice, she's very strange." Jessica whispered with a negative tone when she spoke of Alice and rolled her eyes in roguish. "Rosalie is with the big guy, Emmett and the last one is Edward, he's with the bronze hair." For a moment, I've noticed arrogant gilt in her eyes as she lifted a single eyebrow. "But don't waste your time, he doesn't date."

I shook off her self-important demeanor, "What about the one's on left side, they're all very beautiful." I murmured in acknowledgment, glanced down at my hands and fidgeted.

"Yes!" Jessica beamed loudly, voice shrilled with excitement. Several students glanced our way with inquisitiveness before insolently rolled their eyes way and continued to walk away. Jessica didn't appear to notice, but I blushed a light pink. "The auburn girl and blonde boy are siblings, Gabriella and Patrick Kapture. Gabriella is with the tall dark one, Anacron Rover. The dark haired boy is William Hardwick and he with the brunette girl Robin Tresser; she's the daughter of Professor Tresser at the Seattle College. Mr. and Mrs. Tresser are foster parents to the kids except for Robin, she's biologically their daughter."

I pondered on the new information thoroughly, it's strange. They have the same life style and all very beautiful. I couldn't help be interest in their lives; they were so different yet all the same. They were incongruous, almost felt pity for them. The tension in the cafeteria was nearly literality steaming due to their belligerent glares. An involuntary shiver traveled up my spine, painfully.

I swallowed a hard lump in my throat, my body quivered. "Have they been here long?" I pried casually with a benevolent voice. Curiosity swelled in my chest.

"Well, no. The Tresser's been here for nearly four years while the Cullen's moved here a year ago." Jessica appealed voice diminished when the talk got boring. Her once enlightened face drooped. My classmate swarmed to my next class as their chatter and laughter continue to bellow. Jessica's shoulders shrugged wearily. "We should get to class."

I watched her turn away from me and walk down the isle. She instantly, no surprise to me, pried into a conversation with Cambree as I watch them vanished into a different room. Before my body began to walk to my classroom, I felt a twitch. A sensation of someone watching me crept over my flesh and an unwelcomed tingling feeling grazed my skin. Unconsciously, I twisted my upper body to the side to look over my thin shoulder. My chocolate eyes met a pair of golden orbs that bored deeply into mine. Instantly, my chest got tight as I struggled to breathe and my heart thumped harshly against my ribcage.

Slightly parting my lips, I saw the smallest twitch of a smile on his face. The one Jessica named, Patrick Kapture. His upper back leaned nonchalantly against the lockers with one leg pressed into the hard floor. The other is bended to have the palm of his boot against the locker. His arms crossed his chest, fingers tucked between his arms and side, and his thumbs stuck out. The beauty of his features faced the wall before him but his eyes glanced at the corner of his eyes.

His demeanor and beauty was breath taking, especially with him so close. I struggled to control my quivered breathing but my heart clenched in my chest, prevented me from succeeding that task. Even with this feeling, I felt intimidated by him. With a closer encounter, I witnessed the boiled passion bathing in his orbs. I didn't know what it was but his endless mania produced fear in my chest. His gaze was too penetrating; the intenseness forced me to look away quickly. I desired to disappear from his vision but my legs were immobile. Everything in my body froze. The only thing I felt was my beating heart, bashing against my chest and thumbing loudly in my ears. The chattering blare faded out with only the sound of my beating heart echoed in my ears. The mouths of other students moved with variety of expressions on their faces. I still felt that penetrating gaze burning into my back. Out in the mist of my echoing heart, I heard a whisper. Too low for me comprehend, it sounded similar to hushes. I can almost picture his perfect lips moving to the inaudible words.

Suddenly, I left a light touch on my shoulder. I flinched with all my muscles in my body tightened and my shoulders raised to my jaw line. I snapped my head to the side and looked over my shoulder. "Miss. Swam, class is about to start." Mr. Banner said with bewilder feature due to my jump. His voice was soft but with authority.

I regained my composure and swallowed a hesitated lump. Nodded stiffly, I dropped my eyes down while my teacher walked around me and into the classroom. I remained still, almost fearing to look up to find those eyes. But, a part of me wanted too. My vacillated eyes rolled up slowly, but this time, his eyes stared elsewhere. Confused, I furrowed my eyebrows and curiously followed his gaze. I turned in mid-step and found Edward Cullen, he stood afar. His facial expression was impossibly still with a callous appearance. His eyes too, were golden but darkened. Those golden orbs stare wrathfully at Patrick. I did not comprehend the private gaze. Instantly, Edward's eyes shifted to mine with an unemotional gaze. But his eyes quickly shifted with a frustrated expression due to some secret dilemma.

Then, Edward commenced toward the classroom. His walk was stiff and brisk, yet graceful. Momentarily, I watched his walk around me and into the room. I could have sworn I saw his muscles tighten for a strange unknown reason. I was dazzled by his beauty and his gracefulness. This time, I refused to glance at Patrick. I didn't want to feel the fear nor….the fondness of his penetrating eyes.

I entered into the room and the first thing I've noticed was Mike's affectionate smile, which I cringed eternally. My smile came in hesitation before handing my slip to Mr. Banner. He nodded once and thankfully, there was no introduction to my presences. The teenagers in the room talked among themselves in hushed tones until Mr. Banner cleared his throat loudly. The sound was raspy and deep.

I scanned the room coyly and found an empty seat next to Edward Cullen. His eyes stare in boredom at nothing. His brooding demeanor fed me hesitation. Suddenly, the air from the fan behind me blew its warm breeze into my body. I felt my clothing pressed lightly against my sensitive skin. Dark strands of my hair flew over my chest and limped.

The strangest feature crossed Edward's face as his body coiled. His shoulder's hunched with the muscles of his arms flexed. In shame, I dropped my eyes and reluctantly took the seat next to him. I allowed my eyes to peak at him, the shadows of muscles defined the sway in his flesh. His chest wasn't moving and his fists were clenching tightly, the skin over his knuckles was colorless. The veins in his hands manifested. His pale face glare head on, almost similar to an angry sculpture. Instantly, I flinched to the sudden movement of his eyes as the shifted towards me with such hostility.

I turned away quickly, apprehensively with my muscles throughout my body tensed. A painful lump was swallowed down my throat as my throat muscle clenching sorely. Flinched to the sudden pain, I felt the heat on my face emerged to cover my pale cheeks. I still felt the burning gaze of his black coal eyes, boring into my skin. If it were possible, he could melt my very skin off my bones. The tension from the cafeteria gave birth to this moment. My heart raced with my breathing shuddered. The tension became too much for me as it forced my weak body to quiver involuntary. Immediately, I shot up my hand. "Mr. Banner may I be excuse. I don't fell well." I barely managed spoke my words due to the tremble in my voice which I desperately tried to keep at bay. I stared wide eyed at my teacher almost pleading to release me from this death hole.

Mr. Banner turned towards me with a marker in his hand. The white board behind him was stained with his messy handwriting. His bushy eyebrow lifted, skeptically, "Of course, Miss. Swan."

Rapidly rammed all my books into my backpack, I hurried off my chair but my foot was caught by the desk leg. My knees slammed into the hard floor along with the palms of my hands. The stinging sensation grew as the wounds throbbed painfully and a redness breed over my throb skin. I heard a snicker from behind as I was attacked by embarrassment. My shoulder raised up to my jaw line along with the tingling sensation of humiliation coated me. Deep crimson flushed my cheeks as I rushed to my feet and brisk walk out of the door. Occasionally, the toe of my shoes scraped against the floor, prompted my clumsiness to surface.

My pace hasn't decay; heat raises between my thighs from the rapid friction in my jeans. Self consciousness remained a companion in my chest. I desperately wanted to cry due to my burning anger the crawled up from stomach to my chest. It boiled and loitered within me, almost taunted me to confront Edward Cullen.

As I walk down the hall, blue lockers past by. I turned a corner and clout into something hard. My front side was bashed forth bring soreness. A stinging sensation awakened on my temple as the pressure from the collusion forced me back. My stomach jumped in an unpleasant way until a pair of hard arms broke my fall.

Pale white arms were beneath my arms, bracing me firmly. The coldness of these arms sank through my sweater and bit my skin. The hairs of my arms involuntarily stood up. I glanced up to find Gabriella Kapture, who stood before me. Her face expressed annoyance and angry features. Her delicate eyebrows furrowed with her lip tight. Golden eyes glared me down and immediately I cringed to her hostility. "Watch where you're going." Despite her harsh words, they sounded like a melody.

I wasn't sure but I thought I heard a low hiss from behind. The sound was terrifying and forced my body to tense up. I pushed my jaw upward to glance at my floor barrier. Patrick Kapture stood tall behind me with his arms protectively around me. His face was parallel to Gabriella, mirrored her expression.

Gabriella sighed in annoyance, rolled her eyes along with an eyebrow arched. She walked around us in a graceful manner; with her chin high and rolling her hips. That walk even had me jealous. Why can't I pull that off with meeting the floor?

My eyes gazed at the beautiful man before, getting lost in his features. His resentful eyes followed his sister. His scent invaded my nostrils as I welcome his smell willingly. He smelt….good. Without realized it, I slightly turned my head to his arm to inhale his smell. Eyelids half-closed over my sight as I enjoyed this sensation. I instantly stop when feeling his burning gaze. I snapped open my eyes fearfully before hesitantly glanced up at him. Sure enough, he watched with an amused expression. That's when I realized I was still in his arms. Crimson over takes my cheeks as I hurried out of his arms. For a moment, I thought he wouldn't let me go because I had to struggle my way out. But soon his arms loosened. His arms brushed beneath mine leaving a burning sensation…… a pleasuring sensation. I turned in place to stare up at Patrick Kapture.

To be continued……….

* * *

**Ok, its not the best, but I hope it sparks your interest.**

**Leave a review!**


	3. Kapture

Once again, thank you for the reviews!

Chapter 3

**Kapture**

**

* * *

  
**

I stared up at Patrick Kapture. I still couldn't believe how beautiful he was, his sharp curves were so defined close up. Those golden irises swirled together, majestically. I felt myself not breathing because I was dazed and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt trapped in those swirled golden irises. Soon, my lung clenched painfully for air which forced me to remember to breathe.

"Be careful" He said in a smolder voice that sounded so delicate, even if there was a raspy resonance in his voice. His eyes stared intensely into mine, forth bringing the sensation of intimidation. But there was something behind those eyes, an untold story.

I struggled to find my voice for I was dazzled by his cool breath that gusted into my pale face. The effect caused me to loose my train of thought as my mind was clouded. I fought desperately through my mental haze. "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't mean to bump into your sister." I apologized, stammered with a soft voice, almost a whisper due to my lost voice and pressure.

"She's fine." He said curtly, rather quickly to the idea of his sister. His golden orbs skimmed me, holding a feature of concern. The tiny furrow edged into his eyebrows as his pupils narrowed my face. "You seem to be…..ruffled."

The concern edged his voice in a brilliance which made me lucky to even receive his concern. Once again, his voice soothed me in ways it shouldn't. I suddenly ached to hear it again, despite his intimating stares. I was hesitated to tell him my mishap in biology, for all I know it was just Edward was. And, of course, the mysterious tension in the cafeteria was something that prevented me to spill my quandaries. As I stood in front of Patrick, a part of me was telling me to trust him. The other was shouting at me to run for his secrets were not mine to know. "I'm new and….I just…" I tried to explain my horrible lie which I hoped it sank through.

"Need to get out?" He concluded with a soft and understanding voice. His lean arms folded casually across his chest, his eyes enjoyed the sight of me, to my dismay. He was gorgeous creature and I just plain. I nodded timidly, I know shouldn't leave but I needed too. I had the bitter taste of tension today to last me for sometime.

Suddenly, the classroom door from my biology class protested open along with swarming students flooded from the space. Their chatter filled the hallways with incoherent words for my ears to comprehend. Even though I can't see students due to the wall next to me but I noticed Patrick peaked. His face was utterly serious for a strange unknown reason on my behalf. As I gazed upon his beautiful still features, his perfects brows furrowed almost angrily with his lip tight. From this view, I've never noticed the strong jaw line he had. But that look almost had me trembling, it looked too…..inhuman.

Instantly, he shifted his face toward me, I didn't have the chance to glance away for him movement were too swift. I blushed with the sensation of embarrassment crept into my chest for being caught gawking at him. Timidly, I bit my lower lip and glanced up at Patrick, who was smiling virtuously at me. "Do you want to get out of here?"

I considered the query, thoughtfully. Do I really want to leave with him? Will Charlie find out? But there was a sensation of wanting to get out that wallowed in my chest. Especially after what happened with Edward, I definitely did not want to cross path with him. "Ok."

The corner of his lip raised into a cocky and pleasuring smile. A cheek slightly puffed with a dimple became pronounced. I found it quite…..attractive. He offered me his arm which I hesitantly accepted. My hands softly, wavered against the fabric of his clothing with the touch of coolness. I found it strange that his arm was cold, especially when I tightened my grip. His cold arm was proclaimed with many chills through my forearm.

I slightly turned in place to walk down the hall. I didn't even notice the students had claimed down the hall for I was absorbed by Patrick. We walked casually, almost looking like a couple. I reconsidered our position, but I didn't want to offend him by slipping away. The students gave us inquiring looks along with few death glares by the girls. I felt my cheek burn with embarrassment. Sure enough, I guess Patrick would be amused by my blushing. But when I glanced up, he constantly looked over his shoulder. That serious face stated his feature; I slightly cringed against his arm. That brought him back to me with inquired face. Concern cascaded his features as his eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully. I glanced back over my shoulder, allowed my chin to momentarily touch my shoulder. I tired to find the source of his interest but all I saw was nameless students.

"Is something wrong?" I question curiously with a soft voice. Slightly tilting my head to an angle. He gave me an apologetic half-smile along with strange gilt in his eyes, almost smug gilt.

"No" That word fell off his tongue gracefully. Once again, I dazed by his voice even if it took a single word. The chatter in the hall deceased as we approached the door. Patrick looked over his shoulder one last time. I could have sworn I saw him smiling victoriously.

Once we were out of the school, I breathed a fresh air despite the coolness in the wind. No tension lingered here. Patrick stopped at the edge of the sidewalk before he shifted his eyes to me. "Do you want a ride?' He nodded his head towards his vehicle; his voice was raspy with a hint of hopefulness. I glimpsed at his _vehicle_ as my jaw dropped. He wanted me to get on that! With my luck, I'll fall off. I stared into the heart of a Harley, the mass of dark that shimmered against the faintest light in the air. I was most definite hesitate to answer, "umm, maybe another time."

I ripped my eyes from the vehicle to him who held a struggled face. There was a hint of anger in his feature along with frustration. His sharp curves were defined greatly with this feature. It was beautiful, but I involuntarily shivered to the sight. But he composed his feature with effort. "Of course." He voice didn't grasp that confidence like it once did. I wondered if I offended him in someway. "Another time, then." He said beneath layers of control but I still can hear the disappointment in his voice.

I nodded timidly, needing to get away from him. His intimidating demeanor was so much to handle. I brisk walked to my truck which was on the other side of the lot. I repeated the .words, 'don't trip.' in my mind, no matter how valueless it may be. The tip of my shoes constantly brushed against the hard ground, as I caught myself accidently slip but never meeting the ground, thankfully.

I lie on my stomach upon the firm cushion of my mattress along with my purple comforter ruffled due to my restless body. I still wore my sweater in hopes that the cold bites will decease. The only source of light was my lamp that illuminate small portion of my room. The other end of my room contained dark corners. The outside sky was covered in darkness, only a few star dared to twinkle in the heavy dusk.

I leaned my chin in the palm of my left hand while casted my eyes down upon my literature book. I played with my pencil in my other hand; with my luck I'll accidently launch it away, so I stopped. I am usually interested and good at literature but my mind was occupied with thoughts that haunted me relentlessly.

I struggled through my hazed mind as I reread the same sentence three times. Even though I see the words, they were not comprehended into my mind. Anger boiled in my chest until I snapped. I forcefully shut my literature book with a loud thud and rolled over onto my back. The new found cold comforter sank through my sweater and bit my skin. Great, another reason to not like Forks.

As I lie immobile against the firm cushion, I allowed my mind to wonder to places I know I shouldn't go. But the intrigued unknown story between the two families at my school was to tantalizing. I can't explain why I'm so captivated by them. They were so….._different._ Too different.

The tense look on their faces explained a tale that interested my curiosity. I didn't know what it was but Patrick was so intimidating. Almost breathing streamed air which I would need fresh soon. But, I wanted to be near even if I can't coherently think. Except, it did bother me when I can't think around him. I wanted to be myself which was entirely impossible around him. I am always trembling or fearing for some unknown reason.

I let out a frustrating sigh to the thought of him. I felt my lips tight due to my frustration. Desperately, I tired to cast him away from my mind but couldn't. It gets worse. There also, Edward, who I couldn't stop thinking about. His anger was mystery, like I need another mystery to figure out. Did I do something to offend him? Was it when I was looked at him in the cafeteria? Or perhaps he's just mean.

Abruptly, I consciously felt another twitch of someone looking at me. The feeling grow in my chest as I dashed my eyes to my window. I slightly lifted my head up along with my chest touching my upper chest. I thought I saw a pair of golden eyes peered right at my window. A twitch of dread matured in my chest as it dropped to my stomach. I slowly rolled off my bed with my mattress whined to my weight.

My bare feet touched to cold wooden floor which shot up chills through my claves. I strolled quietly to my window. The glass displayed a dark night that dimmed my view to the ground. I leaned my hands against the window ceil, anxiously. I scanned the darkness nervously to what I might find.

Nothing but my own reflection. A figure of my imagination must me toying with me. I sighed softly before retreated to my bed and only hope for a good night sleep.

* * *

**I know it was short and slow but it was all I can get out right now. **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review!**


	4. Confrontation

A/n**: Hehehe….Hiya, I know it's been awhile since I've updated.** **Sorry for the wait! I was busy and not in the mood for writing. I've been out of the whole twilight loop lately. So, Oh! Thank you for the review and for your patience!!**

**A special thanks to TWIMOM**! Thank you!**  
**

**WaitingForForever**: I am sorry for any difficulties in my writing. Truthfully, it's how I write, especially when I am engrossed into my story. When I am engrossed, I tend to use big words and phrases, its impulsive thing. And, it is natural. So, *Shrugs*

**mikenewtonislove**: Well, I thought I made that obvious but any case, you'll have to continue reading to find out!

**Chapter 4**

**Confrontation**

**

* * *

  
**

The morning was gloomy. I lie immobile on my bed with my heavy eyelids covered my sight. I felt strangely heavy due to my lack of sleep last night. The headache in my head bashed in my brain, painfully. I wanted Motrin, but I can't move my body. Everything was heavy; my brain commanded my body to move but nothing. I twitched my wrist ever so slightly follow by fluttered my eyelids. The smallest crack widened to reveal a gray, depressed morning. My eyes were dry, forth bringing a slight pain. The faint outside light gleamed into my dim room. Droplets cascaded down my window from the morning dew.

I moaned wearily while I forced my body to slightly roll to the side. The new found cool sheets attacked my skin, it was colder than usually and it made me flinch. My blurry vision clouded my ability to see the time on my clock. But soon, the haze slowly faded. My eyes widened to the time, I was late.

Despite my weary body and bashing headache, I leaped from my bed. Which I instantly regretted because the cold air that loitered in my room, ambushed my bare skin and I suddenly felt light-headed. For a moment, everything was moving in my room. But soon, I regained focus. Involuntarily, chills coursed my in my body, painfully. I hastily changed into a long blue sleeved shirt and plain dark blue jeans along with a heavy gray jacket. I ignored the irritated friction from the rapid brush of the clothing raked against my sensitive skin. I lifted my backpack onto my back as my back muscle strained to the weight.

I quickly rushed downstairs as I pulled my hair into a band. My hair brushed between my fingers as the strands felt soft due to my shampoo. The band lengthened to my nape of the neck. I cautiously walked down the stairs with a thud to each step. No doubt Charlie already left. Immediately, I quickly grabbed a granola bar and my truck keys.

My head was still hazed with pain which degraded my confidence in driving. I walked out into a thin morning mist that lingered in the streets. The green grass lightly glittered to the dew that shined against the faintest light in the morning. My heavy jacket did a better job protecting my skin from the cold bites. But my face burned to the coolness and no doubt there were turned a light red.

I raised my shoulders to my jaw line, felt the fabric of my sweater brushed against my neck. My hands were safely stuffed in my pockets along with the irritated sensation my jean rubbed against my sensitive hands. The strain in my back and shoulder began to ache due to my heavy backpack.

I briskly walked to my red truck and opened the door with a deep whine in protest. I wearily leaped to the seat of my truck but my bottom landed on the edge of the leather seat. I felt the cold edge of the leather sliding on my bottom as my weight shifted me off the seat. Luckily, I landed on my left foot but the palm of my foot throbbed to the sudden weight. Moaned slightly, I kept my hand on the steering wheel, thankfully, and this time I was careful. Once I situated on the seat, the cold leather sank through my jeans. A chill ran up my spine. My wearily mind slightly clouded my sight as I blinked furiously. I grasped my cold keys and lightly stuck my truck key into the ignition. I forced my lazily arm to turn the key, but my engine purred despairingly. The raspy purr shook my trunk lightly before dying. I furrowed my eyebrows in desperation and tried again. The raspy purr barely lasted.

"No!" I moaned with a hoarse voice that was tired and desperate. I definitely didn't need this! I considered checking the engine but what do I know about trucks and I didn't want to disturb Charlie at work. Forcefully, I clouted my fist into the steering wheel with a deep, hard sigh in despair.

My lips formed a tight lip in anger before I grasped my backpack to prepare to walk. To that thought, I considered pretending to be sick since I lacked equilibrium. I slid from the seat with the leather cushion brushed against my lower body. Finally, I was free from the cold mattress to be welcomed with the cold mist.

"Need a ride?" A familiar voice called out, it was delicate and seductive. I flinched in surprise while my heart beat rapidly against my chest. I felt my breath being ensnared by my lungs. I Inhaled a deep breath along with my chest expanded, I looked towards the street. My heart rate continued to speed as my brown eyes look upon Patrick.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Should I've heard his bike? I was slightly relentless about accepting a ride on the bicycle. He doesn't know my history with visiting the hospitals. Patrick was casually leaned his lower body against the seat of the bicycle. A black leather jacket with a silver zipper that was unraveled to reveal a gray thin shirt. The shirt embraced his torso illustrated the lean muscles in his chest and stomach. Black pants covered his lower body with poise. The light breeze thrust the mist into his curly hair as his locks swayed. His pale hands were tucked into his pockets with thumbs stuck out. The small seductive smile emerged on his perfect face with his cheeks puffed, his cheek bones were defined.

To this sight, I felt a twitch in my stomach but not of fear. I allowed my eyes to graze his body as my chest became heavy. My heart rate slightly picked up. No doubt my cheeks were flushed with a crimson that continued to prompt his smile. Then, a sensation of embarrassment coursed through my body to the thought of him watching me trying to get into my truck. Sure enough, my cheek burned with a deeper crimson.

An amused feature materialized on his face. His small smile developed into a half-cocky grin with his cheek puffed. It was unbearably attractive which forced my air to be ensnared from my clenched lungs and prompted a soft gasp. Sure enough, his smile grew larger. His lean chest quivered to the soft chuckle that I had to struggle to hear. He gracefully and causally thrust off his bike. I stared in awe while he strolled to me without his boots squealing against the cement. His body moved in such smoothness which I thought was strange unless he was a runaway model.

"I thought we take up your offer since you were reluctant to ride with me yesterday." His words were smooth in perfect pronunciation. I can almost hear the smallest touch of Austrian accent in his voice. It ranged melodies in my imperfect ears. My eyes glimpsed at the bicycle in dread, I never was adventurous. Obviously, Patrick noticed my reluctant that appeared upon my face along with my eyes beckoning a different ride. Instantly, Patrick stared intensely and deeply into my eyes. I was trapped to the gold that swayed beautifully in his irises. His face was utterly serious while his demeanor varied into unfathomable intimidation. My body was ambushed by a fear that froze my structure. My muscles tightened along with my arm hairs rose beneath my sweater, almost painfully. He dipped his chin ever so slightly to peer up through his lashes. His dark rings beneath his eyes defined his golden orbs, almost blazed in a fiery. Bitter cold fingertips lightly brushed my chin. My flesh burned an icy wintry touch that cascaded tingling chills to my fingers. The touch echoed to my cheekbone. His perfect shaped lips inclined nearer to my pale face while another chill clawed my back. He still kept eye contact as he breathed through his parting lips in short breaths. Soon, a wintry breath touch my face shivered through me in unwanted pleasure. Strangely, his breath was wholly delicious. "Don't you?" He breathed seductively and deep voice that forced me to stop breathing. Another thrust of his cool, delicious breath simmered on my flesh. I couldn't think. All my thoughts were taken from me, leaving me defensively to this beautiful creature. To my unknown reasons, I nodded helplessly.

He leaned away from me with a triumphed smirk. Once again, I was dazzled by his features. To my endless hope, I prayed my neighbors won't see me on a motorcycle. Or it would be doomsday with Charlie. I powerlessly followed Patrick to his Harley. His leg gracefully lifted over the seat. Without a sound, he pressed his weight into the matted seat as the cushion dented to his weight. I bite my lip nervously, contemplating whether or not to make a run for it. "Get on." He commanded in a gentle yet firm tone with his head slightly shifted towards me. I internally pray not to fall off the vehicle. I mimic his actions but, of course, my weight forced a whine from the bicycle. A embarrass sensation caressed in my chest while I unconsciously drawn up my shoulders to nearly touch my jaw line

Patrick revived the engine to life with a deep roar. I cringed to the sound and no doubt the neighbors have spotted me. The vehicle shuddered beneath me caused my body to shiver. Patrick coiled the handle that prompted a howl from the engine. He swiftly kicked in the leaver as I panicked upon where to place my hands. On his shoulders? Around his waist? No, that was definitely too intimate! Before I knew it, the Harley jerked into the street. My body wobbled back with harsh force as I tightened my abs muscles in hopes to regain my composer. The engine roared angrily as Patrick sped down the street. To my dismay, I had no choice but to wrap my arms around his waist. No doubt, he smiled in amusement. But I made sure my arms were clenched on his mid-body, nothing lower.

The cold air thrust into my face, biting my cheeks. I felt my strands of hair tucked behind my head as the tips would poke my face, relentlessly. I heard the engine growl in determination as the Harley paced faster. At first, fear imprisoned me but now I felt…thrilled. The deep sound of the engine enhanced my smile on my face. I felt so free with the wind breezing through my hair along with a sensation of emancipation. I forgot about the driver in front of me and released my fears. I allowed my eyelids to form a barrier over my sight. The unrestraint feeling coated me. I was lost in my abyss of my mind when suddenly, Patrick altered the vehicle. My body slithered to the right as I lost balance. I hastily dig my nails into Patrick's leather jacket and my nail light bend back. I gasped in shock with my eyes widened. Without seeing it, Patrick snaked his arm back as his arm thwarted my fall. But his cold arms bashed into my side, painfully. My side throbbed sorely but I was thankful for his facilitate. I felt his hand pressing against my side as his pushed my body safely back onto the seat. My heart continued to race.

I instantly bounded my arms around his waist in a tight grip along with my chest pressed against his back. Even though I was safe from my never ending harm, Patrick hand remained on my waist. His cold palm sank through my clothing as the wintry touch bite my clothed skin.

Finally, we arrived at the school with no other dilemmas. The Harley reduced speed as Patrick _carefully_ shifted into the parking lot for my benefit. The wind deceased along with my hair deflating. Somewhat, I wished I could stay on longer. The sound of the engine grasped many of the students' awareness. They were heading for the building until they deliberated to glance at us. I felt in insecure and scared. Scared because of the death glares of the girls and scared because there was no way possible, that Charlie would find out about my deliverance to school was from a bicycle. His bike slowly and carefully drove into the parking lot. At the corner of my eye, I saw _him._

Edward stood by his Volvo with one hand resting against the door top with the other in his pocket. His face was not directed to me but his eyes followed my intensely. His sibling stood near him with the one called Alice watching him curiously. His brothers scrutinize me or maybe it was Patrick. But, I felt slightly guilty when I saw the disapproval on Edward's face. He almost looked angry as his jaw tightened. I immediately looked away from his disapproved face while Patrick parked his bike. I do not know why his looks bothered me so, but I felt utterly horrible for being the reason for his distress. For the time being, I refused to look back at him.

* * *

Later, I sat in the cafeteria for lunch around the same people who discussed the same things. I was ambushed by the chatter echoed throughout the room. I consciously zoned myself from the noisy chatter to escape into my personal thoughts. The blare was now nothing by hums to my ears. I ignored any cold air that dare to touch my skin. I swiveled the red apple in the palm of my hand that was safely hidden beneath the table. The hard, cold surface of the apple grazed my skin momentarily before I alternate it position in my hand. My eyes pointed at the table before me without actually observed the object.

I was angry with myself because of the enigma of the two family taunted me to be curious. I didn't want to pry but I felt myself sunk deeper into the webs that might not ever release me. I altered my brown eyes curiously at Patrick who, in no surprise, stared at me. His golden orbs continued to hold an unknown secret which taunted me even more. Why did I have to be so engrossed? His stare wasn't full of intimidation, which I was thankful for. But I moved my eyes again to the one called Robin who was sitting next to Patrick. To my surprise, she stared at me. There was strange look in her eyes, almost as if she examined me for an unknown purpose. Her _boyfriend_'s arm wrapped protective over her shoulder with Robin's hand romantically caressed his hand.

I felt outlandish by the gazes but I knew it won't end. I looked back at Patrick, the corner of his lip slightly twitched. But soon, his closed his eyes and when he reopened them. Those golden orbs glared across the room. H

I already knew the victim of his deathly glares. Slowly, I altered my eyes to the Cullen's. I still can't fathom their beauty. Awe struck me down with envy. My eyes grazed their complexion, taking in their splendor until my eyes reached to Edward. His strong and firm looks never cease to amaze me. Even in his cruel moments, he a magnificence. His face was defined by his tight expressions as his eyes duplicated Patrick's defiant stare. I felt oddly strange to observe him. Suddenly, his eyes darted to me. I froze in place as I felt crimson bred on my cheek but I did not look away. I was in a daze, drawn in by those irises that continue to captivate me.

I considered confronting him for his behavior yesterday. Never once in my life have I met someone who glowered at me without being an acquaintance. It was surely uncalled for and even worse, it made me want to cry. I felt the eternal battle of my conscious, debated whether or not to meet him. A small part of me felt determined and uplifted. But the other screamed coward. My chest began to feel tight with anxiety. Instantly, I looked back at Patrick who was now staring at me with an unusual look. His brows were furrowed along with his hands clenched into tight fists.

He watched me carefully with intense gaze. I felt utterly insecure by his stare which forced me to look away. The unease sensation crawled up from my stomach to my chest. My whole body tensed uncomfortably, even the thought of moving hurts. But there was twitch of curiosity in Patrick's face as if he anticipated my next move. However, I felt a warning vibrated of his demeanor. Almost demanded me not to get close to Edward.

"Bella, Edward and Patrick are looking at you." Jessica whispered a silent keen voice which I thought was false. Even through she spoke to me and it's rude not to look directly at the speaker but I felt complete frozen with the tension. I thought out my escape from this tension hole, away from the mysterious Cullen's and Tresser's. I couldn't wrap my mind around why Edward and Patrick look at me with intense gaze. It almost as if I was an obsession, especially with Patrick. Where ever I turned, he's there, watching me. And now, the one called Robin, analysis everything I do. I breathed deeply through my mouth, allowed my chest to expand. The tension slightly withdrawn its ghastly nails. "Bella? Are you alright?" I heard her said.

"I don't feel well." I managed to whisper despite the horrific tension, but my words came in a tremble. My chest got heavy and so, I laid my head on my forearm upon the table. The fabric of my sweater, brushed lightly against my forehead. Every breath I released, bounced against the table and back to my lips. I felt abruptly weak.

Slowly, I clenched my fist tightly, ignored the pain of my nails dig into my sensitive skin. I eternally battled the will to face the unknown. As I took one last deep breath, I lifted my head up. I felt slightly more confident than before as the sensation swelled in my chest. It formed a barrier over my weak points in my emotions. I gave Jessica a small smile of reassurance before I rose from my seat. I never realized how uncomfortable those chair were until now, but I quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

I can feel Jessica's eyes on me while I stared determined at the Cullen's table. Ever fiber in my being, begged me to turn around but I intend to jettison my inner cowardly lion. No doubt Patrick watched my every move along with Robin. I walked cautiously due to my lack of equilibrium towards the table. My mind was set on Edward Cullen. He looked away from me with his chin slightly dipped. Every step I took echoed in my ears as the blare of the chattered students slowly withered from my hearing. My eyes stared intensely at my destination, not even my shaky body commanded me away. But I felt nervous as I drawn closer to him, a part of my subconscious warned me not to get closer, however, I demand an answer. As I drew closer, his siblings looked at me with curious but cautious eyes. Only Rosalie gave me a harsh glare that sent a chill down my spine. None of the less, I ignored her glare. On the other hand, Jasper, tensed up along straightened his body. The one called Alice, placed a hand on his shoulder as her lips vibrated unheard words that did not reach my ears. Finally, Edward looked in my direction with a mask of vigilance. He too, tensed up along with his fist, which rested on the table, clenched until his knuckles became completely colorless. But his face was less fearsome compared to our last encounter. It strange to see someone on constantly alert. Another odd thing I've noticed, his eyes, they were golden….like Patrick's. When I finally reached his table, I kept a small distance from him, for my own benefit. While I stood there, I stared deeply into those golden orbs. They had a different gaze compared to Patrick. Despite yesterday's glare, his eyes were somewhat less intimidating. There was a hidden curiosity swelled in those eyes along with caution. But I couldn't put my finger on it; his eyes were so different from Patrick yet the same. Soon after, I realized I been staring foolishly at Edward with my jaw dropped. I blushed a light crimson and immediately, the Cullen's cringed, especially Edward and Jasper. I felt unsecured, thinking it was my presence that disrupted them so much. But I pushed the thought aside, forcefully.

"Can I have a word?"

* * *

To be continued…

There you go…I hope I didn't bore you. I know it was kind of slow, sorry.

Thanks for reading, leave a review!


	5. Demands

**Sorry for the long wait, I have been out of the whole writing loop. I am just burnt out. And, honestly, I disliked the whole twilight movie mania. The whole mania has ruining the series for me. It seems to be more about the movie and actor rather than the books itself. I was quite disappointed with the actress who plays Bella, which is another reason why it feels ruined. I do want to see the New Moon movie, but I know the actress is going to do a horrible performance. Sorry for any fans of her, but I just thinks she is a horrible actress who needs some acting classes. I know shouldn't allow this to effect my writing but it does, at least on this fantasy story. So I hope you understand my dilemma.**

WaitingForForever: There are no hard feeling and I don't feel offend or anything. I appreciate your comment and thoughts.

ncy555: Ummm….The best person (Actor) who I can see Patrick as….well, cross between Wes Ramsey (from charmed) and Shane West but more Wes Ramsey. I hoped that helped to mentally visualize.

Chapter 5

**Demands**

* * *

"Can I have a word?" I demanded with a sudden confident voice which surprised me considering that fact I almost lost all courage from standing in front of the Cullen's. It seems as if standing in front of the Cullen's was breaking the law. I can hear the soft murmurs of the students behind me; no doubt they're surprised for my course of action. I stood completely still, fearing to move a muscle. My body slightly began to ach due to my tense muscles. The fear and nervousness froze my body complete. At the corner of my eyes, I noticed Alice nod her head as if she gave him permission.

My eyes wondered back to Edward as my mind screamed for him to move. I hated to stand here in front of the Cullen's; the attention from my classmate was certainly unbearable. Edward looked relentless to agree but reluctantly nodded once. I felt slightly relieved until I panicked about what to ask him. I mentally rushed questions through my mind will contemplated what to say. Edward guardedly rose from his chair with cautious. His body tensed even more with his jaw tightened. Everything about his demeanor screamed vigilance. The hard look he gave me sent chills down my spine but I refused to surrender. Instead, I return the look.

The tension between our gaze was beginning to decay my confidence. The sound of his chair squealing against the floor forced me to break contact which I was relieved of. I watched in awe as he moved swiftly past me towards the door leading to the hallway. The dismissing demeanor that waved off his form angered me. The Cullen's siblings gawked at me curiously. Only their eyes followed me while I moved to follow Edward. But Rosalie glared at Edward along with daunt frown. I quickly shifted my gaze but it did not cast away the shaken feeling that crept through my body. Once again, my heart raced with anticipation as my mind revealed all the ways this soon-to-be conversation could go wrong. Cautiously, I walked a few feet behind Edward while I maintained a small distance from him. My body screamed to be cautious which I intended to do. I blushed a light crimson when I felt a few eyes on me and no doubt, some of the student jaws were dropped. A small part of me warned me not to glance as the Tresser's table but, knowing myself I did. I instantly regretted when I found all of their eyes on me. Patrick was the one with the tense features, almost angry. I did not understand why.

Once Edward and I were in the hallway, Edward continued to walk away. His pace was brisk and graceful. I found it difficult to keep up with his standards. Carefully, I walked; well more like ran after him. His shoes made no sound against the ground while mine echoed through the halls. Couldn't we just talk here? My heart raced to my short aerobics; my breathing hardened along with my thighs ached. My legs beneath my jeans created friction which began to lightly heat my legs. I was never much of an athletic person but this was ridiculous!

Before I knew it, Edward and I were in the parking lot. The snow on the ground was melting into puddles of water. Only the corners of the outside building held small amounts of snow. The sky was leaden with gray clouds that molded together as it descended a vapor in the streets. The cold moisture in the air bit at my covered arms and legs. There was a crisp but weak breeze in the air that had my body shivered to it cool. Redness bred on my cheeks. I quickly wrapped my arms around my chest for warmth, but it did so little.

Edward kept his back towards me as he put some distance to us, which I was oddly thankful for. I watched his rips expand to the air he drawn through his nose. For the first time, I actually gazed at his body. His shirt hugged his lean upper body as it allowed me to see the muscle be so defined. I found myself looking lower until Edward abruptly turned in place. Quickly, I brought up my eyes as I felt a crimson shed on my cheeks. Edward cringed to my blush with his body muscles tightened and his fist clenched. This sight angered me even though I was in awe of his beauty. "Why do you do that?" I demanded a hint of prejudice lingered in my tone. I stared hard into his dark eyes that returned bewilderment.

His brows furrow slightly to my question, "What?" His voice ringed a melody in my ears. That was first time I heard him speak and it was delicious and attractive to my ears. Another waves of cold air blew across my form forth bring more chills. Edward's momentarily looked over me with a hint of concern. He was unaffected by the coolness which confused me. Nothing on his body shook like mine. Obviously he is cold tolerant. "You should get inside."

I breathed through my nose angrily, "Why were you so….cruel to me yesterday!" I demanded again with a firm tone that was low.

"I don't know what are you are talking about." Edward says coolly, his lip is tight. His face becomes hard as he look like he's contemplating. Those golden eyes darken slightly as they pierce at me with relentless force. Compare to Patrick, I can endure Edward's glares, of course I am too angry to notice the intimation in those eyes. His body tensed with the muscles under his skin flexed. His chest seemed immobile almost to the point of not breathing. Like many other things, I could not understand this creature.

His reply fumed a fiery in my chest. I usually don't get mad easily but Edward knew how to push it. I breathed heavily as I tired to control my anger that continued to bubble in chest. I clenched my fist, ignored the biting stings of my nails. My jaw tightened until it ached to the pressure. I resisted the urge to growl at him. My body shook to the crispy winds as the chills bit my insides.

"We need to get to class." Edward said dismissively, voice is plain and low. His eye momentarily rested on mine until he quickly turned away. Instantly, he walked past me with his gracefully movements, no shock there. His body remained tensed at he retreated to the building. That anger in my chest lingered until I analysis the feeling I felt with that last gaze he gave me. It wasn't intimidation but I felt a twitch in my body by his gaze. Almost as if my breathing stopped along with my chest tight. I sighed angrily at myself for my dim-witted thoughts.

I went to my biology class and sat by Edward who refused to acknowledge me. To this fact, I was thankful. I didn't want to endure another famous glare of his. But through the whole lecture, I felt the tension between us. He kept a distance between my chair and his; I must have made a bad impression. But at this, I tried not to care. Every minute I resisted the urge to glance his way with my eyes. Instead, I pulled my dark stands to cover my face in hopes to decay the temptation. Although, I still saw his overall body through my hair strands. I felt a light crimson bred on my cheeks every time I tired to take a peek at him. I hated myself for that. I ignored him as he ignored me.

Later after my torment in gym, I rushed out of the school. My tips of my shoe raked against the floor as my cheek blushed when they squeaked. I wanted to avoid another ride on the death trap, the Harley. And of course, to avoid Patrick. The need to escape whatever hidden secrets that lie with the Tresser and Cullen's formed in my chest. Patrick was utterly beautiful but extremely intimidating. But my hopes were in vain when I reached the parking lot. Patrick leaned against the side of his Harley, similar position to this morning. His arms were crossed as his eyes focused on my form. I considered sneaking away but with his radar, I had a feeling that I would not get far.

Those golden eyes burnt into mine with tense with gaze. Once again I was intimated. I wanted to break free from his eyes but I fell into a daze. Unconsciously, I walked towards him with a slow pace. My heart raced in my chest as the muscles in my body tensed. I felt a light blush on my cheek when I sensed the glare of some school girls. No doubt I was the main gossip today. First Patrick and now Edward, I sure made a headline and enemies. My conscious voice slowly faded away along with those warnings. "Do you want ride." Patrick inquired in a seductive tone, but to my ears, it was more of a demand.

* * *

To be continued…….


	6. Warnings or Threats

amazinginvisiblegirl: Well, this fic is based on description. I'm trying to have my readers experience it through expressions rather than just saying what happens. And since I am writing in first perceptive I'm bound to get descriptive. As for learning about the characters, well you're looking through Bella's eyes. And she doesn't quite yet know the characters just like when you first meet someone; you don't them yet until you get to know them. But don't worry they will not be mystery forever. Its just part of my story, as I continue to write, the story will unravel and you'll see who characters really are, especially Patrick. Ok?

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings or Threats **

**

* * *

  
**

I sat quietly on the back of Patrick's Harley. The cool breeze blew into my hair, caressed my face and beckoned me to close my eyes to feel the freedom. My arms wrapped tightly around Patrick's waist to my dismay. Although I have the feeling that he enjoyed it. My front side was slightly cold due to Patrick's strange body temperature. I wanted to ask but I didn't know how to put it into words without offending him. And already, Patrick was an intimating person and I don't want to accidently upset him with my curiosity. So I kept my mouth shut.

I forcefully pushed the idea of Charlie finding out about my two wheel ride for it would be fatal. By now, I knew there were no secrets hidden in Forks. And I was doomed to confront Charlie with my current situation. To that fact, I felt an unease sensation swelling in my chest. Even to this point, I can feel the neighbor's eyes peering at me questionably. I bit my lower lip in indignity and lowered my head until my forehead rested against Patrick's shoulder. My forehead brushed against the cold leather and had that new leather scent. Strangely, Patrick cold body felt good against my forehead.

I snapped my head up when the engine was turned off. The motorcycle breathed heat against my covered legs which I momentarily enjoyed. Patrick pushed out the lever and gently leaned the motorcycle against. Once it was stabled, I pulled myself off with my hands well-firmly gripped on Patrick's shoulders. Carefully, I stood on my two feet, with my luck I'll trip over. Thankfully, I didn't. Fearfully, I turned my head to the side, allowing my chin to briefly touch my shoulder. I stared at my house, knowing soon Charlie will be home.

I sighed in defeat as I thought of many excuses for my actions but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard the Hurley whined lightly to Patrick's movements. Quickly, I looked back him as I stared in awe at his usually stance. His lower body leaned against the motorcycle seat with ease along with his arms crossed his chest. Those golden eyes peer intensely into mine. Under his gaze, I felt like a child in trouble. But, I lost the will to turn away for it wasn't my decision to make.

"Bella?" He breathed in his seductive tone. I felt a strange sense of pleasure in my body when he said my name for the first time. The tone which it was spoken in was never breathed as a tingling feeling rushed in my chest. My breath was caught in my throat as my voice became immobile and all I can do is stare foolishly at his beautiful features. His eyes dropped to my pale hand which was now on my stomach. Smoothly, he reached out his cold, pale hand as his fingertips softly caressed the top of mine. Instantly, goosebumps formed on my arm from his cold flesh as I slightly flinched. But that didn't thwart his action of having both hands on my mine. My heart raced involuntarily while I noticed the smallest smile on his lips. This affection was certainly different from his others; it was gentle and definitely wintry. "You had me worried today…" He began in solemnly tone. His face tightened as he gently pulled me closer to him. My body stiffened to the closeness as I struggled to breathe under the tension.

"You don't want to put yourself in a sticky situation." The firmness in his tone sent a chill up my spine as I try to understand where this is going. "…Bella, stay away from the Cullen's…It can be very…." His voice lowered dramatically, almost hauntingly. At this point, my body tightened very uncomfortably as my chest got heavy. "Dangerous…..Don't trust Edward." He whispered in a softer tone compare to his hollow voice. "That would be a big mistake."

Slowly, his lifted his eyes up to mine with his head slightly tilted down. He gazed up from underneath his lashes as those golden orbs were greatly defined by his black lashes. With all the information his provided, I wasn't sure if it was a warning or a threat. But the idea made me shiver as my conscious begged to be freed from his intense gaze that compelled me to look into the deep depth of his irises. There was rigidity in his gaze along with a hint of passion…almost longingly.

In the mist of our gaze, I stared back willingly as Patrick lightly rubbed soft circles on my hand before he gripped upper arm with gentleness. With a graceful movement, Patrick thrust himself off the bicycle seat with making a sound. He towered over me with greatness while my heart sped by the closeness. I prayed with all my might that neighbors will look away from my intimate position with this biker. Slowly and seductively, his hands slid up my arms to my jaw line. His cold hands brushed lightly against my sensitive skin as I continued to shiver involuntary. I breathed through my parted lips as I breathed heavily. Usually, I won't allow this kind of course action to continue but strangely I was enjoying tender movements of his hands.

I ignored the coolness of his hands as I gazed into those passionate eyes until Patrick leaned his forehead forth to rest against mine. His cool head felt awfully good against my bashing brain, forced me to forget everything around us. I closed my eyes lazily as I fell into a daze. His breath caressed over my mouth and I couldn't help but inhale the sweet scent. My tense muscle loosened dramatically as my head was whirling, almost dizzily. I couldn't think straight nor breathe. I gripped his arms in a tight grasp, feared that I would loose my strength in my legs. Quickly and inconspicuously, he removed one of his hands to wrap around my waist. Probably to thwart my downfall, which I was thankful for yet I wasn't sure about his arm around my waist.

"Bella….Please." He barely whispered as another deep wave of his cool breath ambushed my face. Reluctantly, he lifted his head away from my face to look upon me. My legs were definitely droopily as I lost all strength in my body to hold myself up. Luckily, he had a firm grip me but I certainly drawn me closer to him. My chest rested against his cool one while I prayed he wouldn't feel my heart beat at a fast rate. His eyes searched frantically for a sign. I had a hard time to comprehend his words but helplessly I nodded to his demands.

He smiled in triumph but still tried to comprehend everything. Carefully, he released me from his hold before setting me on my feet. I whooshed a heavy breath of relief when I was released from his tense gaze and hold. An overwhelmed sensation swelled in my chest as it became too much to handle. "I'll pick you tomorrow."

I snapped my eyes to him. He prepared to get on his bike as a panic feeling caressed me uncomfortably. My eyes widened in fear to the idea of Charlie seeing him coming with that…..thing of a bicycle. I could almost see doomsday in front of my eyes. Anxiety attacked my heart along with my chest tightened. "You can't..." I breathed anxiously, every word dripped a prayer that he'll reconsider his plans for tomorrow morning. In a quickly movement, he turned to me with a questionably look that seemed utterly austere. "I mean….I can't, my dad will hear about this! I'll get in serious trouble." My brows furrows with my eyes beckoned him to understand. And then, my conscious began to play variety scenarios.

Instantly, his austere feature diminished and before I knew it he was in front of me again. The same closeness as before. The sudden imminence forced my heart to jump while my breath was ensnared ruthlessly by my lungs. His cold hands cupped my jaw line as his palms cooled the heat that rose to my cheeks. Once again, his face was utterly close to mine and captured my gaze. "Don't worry..." He whispered gingerly, tone was low but there wasn't any sign of intimidation although there was hint of security. "No one will take you from me."

That last sentence his voice lowered to that hallow tone. Immediately sent a fearful chill down my spine as my body froze abruptly. I went pale while my eyes widened. It almost sounded like a promise which I never intended for nor did I think I wanted. The overwhelmed sensation continued to grow in my chest. I struggled to breathe through the tension. I desperately wanted to break free from his grasp permanently. "I'll always be here for you, everyday, every minute…" As he spoke, his voice lowered slowly while his lips moved to my ear. His breathing lightly tickled me, "every second."

He pulled back to gaze at me again. His eyes lost it tenseness to bring about a softer gaze. It slightly eased my uncomfortable feeling but not enough. Lightly, I felt his thump caresses my lower cheek in comfort before my eye widened when his draw his face nearer. His breath caressed once again as my eyes became to droop to the delicious and intoxicating taste. Softly, he brushed his cold, pale lips against mine as he gently parted my lips. His cool breath entered into my mouth. I couldn't think straight, I was loosing all control of my body. I became light-headed when his lips pressed against mine.

Never in my life did I ever think a kiss can be so… captivating. His lips remained on mine until his lower lip moved under mine in a lock. I breathe deeply through my nose. Even though I want to run… I can't find the strength to tear my lips from his. In some strange way, I didn't want to. It was so appealing and obsessive, definitively uncontrollable. He became rather aggressive until he parted from mine.

I breathed heavily as he controlled his. To my dismay, I had to hold on to him for support. My mind remained cloudy while I struggled to see straight. "Morning." Patrick confirmed with no openings for arguments. He gently tore away from me to mount his bike. When he released me, I struggled to find strength to stand. Instantly, the roaring sound of his Harley revived to life before it slowly disappeared around the corner.

I inhaled deeply to what just happened. With my tense and shaky body, I walk to my house. Tightly, I gripped the stair rail as I attempted to climb up. I breathed trembling as my equilibrium became too unstable. Soon, all my strength left me at the mercy of stability. I slowly and shakily, lowered myself to a step. The overwhelmed sensation became too much for me to handle. I constantly lost all control with each situation with Patrick. I can't breathe; I can't think…what's he doing to me? He found me everywhere I went.

I placed a trembled hand over my mouth. I wanted to run…run away from Patrick, from Edward, their family, Forks…everything! Can't these realize the effect they have on me? My breathing haste as my chest rose and fell rapidly. _'No one will take you from me…"_ Oh God….

* * *

To be continued...

Ok, I know the last few chapter were kind of slow, but I hope this one didn't disappoint you...


	7. Persistence

**Chapter 7**

**Persistence **

**

* * *

  
**

The next morning, I was completely alert and slightly shaken. My last night's argument with Charlie wasn't the prettiest and of course, I knew it was coming. He was abruptly upset about the motorcycle scenario and demanded that I stay clear from them. But he eventually relaxed when I assured him I won't get on the bike. However, I don't know how long I can keep the promise when it came to Patrick's persistence. Charlie looked at my truck for any sign of problems. And apparently, I have no gas in the tank.

I drove early to avoid confrontation with Patrick. My body was abruptly tensed as my skin rippled to the tingling sensation of anxiety. I feared to look at my rearview mirror for it could display a picture of a biker. I definitely did not want to ride in with Patrick nor have another argument with Charlie. I breathed a deep sigh as I attempted to unwind my nerves. The slightest squeal has my heart raced. I tightened my fingers around the steering wheel as I breathed heavily but I tried desperately to calm down. But then my thoughts were grasped by the dilemma of my truck. How could my Truck been out of gas? I filled it up the day before. I only drove from school to my house…that distance couldn't have drained all that gas to empty. And then, there was Patrick who happened to be there at that moment. I furrowed my eyebrows in deep thought as I mentally tried to put these pieces together in my mind but can't seem to comprehend the overall form.

Once I arrived at my school, I remained cautious and brisk walked to the building without looking at my surrounding. I dare not to steal a glance at either family that had intrigued me. With my lack of stability, I walked with great cautious with my head tilted down to watch me feet carefully. Throughout the first few classes, I was abruptly stiff and my anxiety got in the way of my ability to focus on the teachers. I hate not being able to face my fear but I also hate being defenseless.

With a few minutes away from lunch, I went to my locker to exchange a few books for my back-pack was getting heavy. My shoulders ached to the heaviness. I shivered when feeling the cool air the lingered in the hallway. Even with my jacket, the coolness was able to defeat the protection of jacket and force my arm hairs to stand. But I began to shake more when feeling a hand on my shoulder. By the cold flesh that rested on my shoulder, I already knew who it was. I squeezed my eyes shut in irritation for not being more alert.

Reluctantly, I forced a small smile on my lips before I altered myself to face him. Even now it was hard to admit that I was scared. Unconsciously, my shoulders rose up to my jaw line. The look on Patrick's face was unreadable. I couldn't tell if he was mad or not. It was completely stoned but his eyes held a somewhat fury almost demanded an answer. As much as I wanted to turn away, I was bounded to gaze back. I trembled under his eyes as I struggled to speak. "H-hey Patrick." I said with a hint of hesitation.

"You weren't home…why?" He demanded abruptly with no expectations of delay. The firmness in his voice sent a shiver up my spine as I hesitantly swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Ummm….my dad doesn't want me riding on motorcycles…" I continued to say hesitantly. My body stiffened as I felt like a child in trouble. "So I drove myself." My eyes plead him to be understanding while I nibbled on my lower lip horrendously. His hand on my shoulder slightly relaxed but the coolness remained an unwelcomed friend. His captivating golden eyes peered intensely into mine while a thick cloud coated my judgment. My chest tightened to the truth that's wanted to be repeated. This strange feeling forced everything out; I dare not lie into those eyes for I fear the outcome.

Patrick somewhat calmed his intense eyes when he was satisfied with my answer. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lip to a seductive smirk. His hand on my shoulder softly brushed down my arm. The coolness traveled with spikes as I cringed to the feeling. The jacket did little to protect me from the painful cold but I bore it none the less. The soft palm of his hand clasped over mine with gentleness. His cold fingertips swept over my sensitive skin. If it wasn't for his daunting way, I would be enjoying the feeling. With my free hand, I clenched it into a fist.

Patrick slowly leaned in with his cool, delicious breath caressing my face. Every thought, every worry faded from my mind to leave me defenseless for this creature before me. My muscles would be clenched but at the moment, have no control over my own body. Everything was limped almost numb. His cool lips pressed against mine. The coolness stroked my pale lip in unwanted pleasure. My eyelids began to droop to the intensity of his kisses along with my breathing. Patrick caught my lower lip between his as his cold tongue swept it. And finally, I was released from the pleasure. Despite his kisses against my will, they were utterly good and mind-blowing….literately.

"Come." Patrick spoke his one word in a demanding tone as his grasped my hand before I had the chance to escape from his confinements. I tailed behind Patrick with my shoulders reaching my jaw line and my brows furrowed to my dismay on how things were going. My muscles regained conscious and became to tense in fear. At this moment, I desperately wanted to go home to my mother and be away from Patrick. He led me to the cafeteria. Instantly, a blushed bred across my cheeks to the eyes that stared at us. No doubt, this is going to be top gossip across the school campus. I avoided the glares from girl students who would love to be in my position. But the only thing I would say to them is be careful what you wish for.

As my body tensed more to the audience, Patrick escorted me to his table where his family waited for our arrival. The one called Gabriella leaned into Anacron with his arm around her shoulder. Gabriella held his hand in hers as she stroked it lovingly while watching me. With her attitude, I expected a glare but she just watched me carefully with her own golden eyes that held certain intensity. I felt like I was being studied by Patrick's sibling. They even look upon me with hungry gazes. Patrick ushered me to sit next to Robin who sat up straight from her lover's embrace.

I took a seat between Robin and Patrick as I kept my gaze down along with a blush that crossed my cheeks to the attention. Robin stared at me from top to bottom with her perfects eyebrows furrowed to a decision. It seemed like she examined me for an unknown purpose. Her head slightly tilted before a small smile developed on her full lips. "Thank you for joining us, Bella." Robin says calmly, her voice rings in an innocent and sweet tone. She was proper compared to the others; her posture was straight with elegance. Something I would find in an 1800's painting. She leaned back into William and rested her hand on his covered knee. "Patrick told us so much about you." Her eyes momentarily shift to Patrick but the movement was too quick to follow it. "You'll do perfect."

There was something in her voice when she said that last sentence. I don't know what it was but I felt an unease feeling in my chest almost warning to leave this table. But with Patrick's arm over my shoulder, I was forced to stay put. My chest tightened uncomfortably. "Robin." Anacron voice strengthened and strict in a scold with a disapproving glare. That was the first time I heard his voice and it was firm, no doubt he is the leader of the foster children.

Robin tore her studied eyes from me to Anacron as they stared intensely at each other. The tension waved off their forms and sent a chill down my spine. Without a word spoken, Robin must have understood Anacorn's disapproving voice, for Robin kept her eyes from me. "I just wanted to know what she'll look like." Robin restored with that proper voice that is innocent but her tone held defiance.

I did not understand that last sentence but I had a feeling it was about me. _I just wanted to know what she'll look like._ What did Robin mean about that? The others looked upon me with curiosity as the comfort that Patrick provide enflamed my anxiety. I gazed fearfully at them while I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. Unconsciously, my eyes shifted to the other side of the cafeteria where Edward stared at me with a worry expression. The look bewilderment me for Edward never showed any emotion especially towards _me_.

Shortly after the lunch break, Patrick released me from his confinements but his touch left me tense as I walked down the hall to my biology class. My eyes stared down at the floor with a worry feature in my eyes. My shoulder was raised to my jaw line as I kept my elbows close to my body in hope to protect myself. My lips begin to tremble with a fear as my breath was raggedy. I considered on faking sick but Patrick will most likely follow me home which was something I wanted to avoid. I entered into my class as I got a few curious look due to my tense posture. The air in the classroom swelled with coolness and for some reason I felt like I was being watched by Patrick.

Quickly and clumsily, I made it safely to my chair. I continued to involuntarily shake in small vibration. My muscle began to ach due to my tension that flowed through my body. I was unaware of my surrounding for the words from the students were no more than distance echoing. But my attention was drawn to the physical contact that forced me to flinch. My heart raced to the sudden contact as I looked over the find the source. Edward stared at me with a worry expression but it looked like he was trying to hide it. Those eyes were guarded but they were different from Patrick's. There was sincerity in his eyes that Patrick tends to lack in. "Bella?" Edward's voice rang in my ear with a melody that cured the tension in my body.

Strangely enough, I felt secure with Edward. My mind is never clouded with him nor does his take my freewill at least not yet. At the moment, I felt my trust in people decaying. By the looks on Edward's face, he was struggling with his words. "Be careful around the Tresser's" His voice was low before he turned away from me to ignore me once again.

"What do you mean?" I asked with true curiosity but unfortunately, Edward did not response. By then, I knew I wasn't going to get an answer. His warning wasn't comforting for I am forced to spend time with the Tresser's.

* * *

To be continued…

So, can you figure out what's going on or are you still in the dark? I've been leaving you hints. Don't worry things are going to get dicey soon.

I'll update as soon as possible! Leave a review.

A/N: For anyone reading Peices of the Past. I am still working on it but I'll have it up in a couple of days.


	8. Out of Time

**Chapter 8**

**Out of Time**

* * *

Shortly after class, I made my way to the parking lot without any delays. I dare not look behind for I fear I'll see Patrick. With my head dipped and my legs worked overtime, I rushed to my truck with friction formed between my legs. Until I had the feeling I was being watched. A shiver spiked up my back, unnervingly. My skin began to crawl as I immediately became self-conscious. To my utter protest, I glanced to side, down the sidewalk. As I feared, Patrick walked at a high human pace towards me like a predator. His shoulders where haunted with his eyes determinedly fixed on me. My chest became heavy with anxiety. My eyes widened as I had the urge to run to my truck, but strangely I had the feeling I wouldn't make it.

I began to shake with fear. Abruptly, I turned in place to walk back inside the building in hopes to find Angela. But when I turned, I saw Edward gracefully exited the school with the same determination and came forth to me. Immediately, I stopped in my track while I held the mask of shock. Quickly, I glanced fearfully between Edward and Patrick. My breathing increased as I began to stumble backwards towards the street.

I quickly turned towards the street when my foot lost it balance and I faltered. Thankfully, I didn't fall on the hard surface. My heart thumped harshly against my ribcage to the panic. Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed me at the elbow. I shrieked lowly as my heart jump again. I snapped my head toward my grabber who was Edward. Even with a jacket, Edward's cold, pale hand broke through the warm barrier just like Patrick. The similarities registered in my mind suspiciously. "Come with me." He urged in a low voice as his lips were very close to my ear. He articulated slowly which I found strange. He too, had cold, wintry breath that smelt delicious. But his breath had a different scent. Edward's breath was lushes and ever hypnotizing but I could think straight through it. What's stranger was his course of action that bewildered me. My heart rate slowly reduced to normal speed as I looked back hesitantly. Patrick was gone.

Edward held a firm grip while he towed me to his car. I was about to protest until I saw Emmett open the door to Edward's Volvo. Without delay, Edward ushered me into the backseat with an undersized pressure. My body leaned to the side of the backseat, uncomfortably. The cold cushion sank through my jean while my lower body bred goosebumps but I have to admit the seats were comfortable. The car smelt new even though I was sure this car been around for a while. My legs were slightly draping out the door until Edward adjust my uncomfortable position. Before I had time to protest, Edward shut the door and briskly walked to the driver seat with Alice in the passenger seat. The door next to me suddenly opened to allow Emmett's muscular form to gracefully slide in. My jaw dropped to the thought of sitting next to him, he was physically intimidating. I was completely in confusion, my chest became heavy.

Instantly, the Volvo hauled out smoothly yet swift. A slight squeal screamed from the tires bending on the hard ground. I lightly cringed from the sound and my head was yanked back when Edward swiftly left the lot. Soon, I was invaded by warm air when Edward turned the heater on high which I was utterly gratefully for. "Edward! What's the meaning of this?!" I finally reached the end of my patience and demanded an answer for this untimely abduction. My question was the only voice that echoed in the car. Immediately, frustration and anger grew in my chest as I grinded my teeth. I breathed heavily through my nostrils, "Edward?"

Without my awareness, Alice snapped her head to Edward, "Edward we need to tell her." She urged in demand, a voice of authority rang loudly in her voice. "She is part of this, she needs to know."

I furrowed my eyebrows in curiosity and confusion. Know what? A part of me feared the truth behind the tension between the families but another part of me was eager to absorb the information. The silence immediately engorged my aching curiosity as the tension weighed heavily on my chest. I breathed quivery through my raced heart. My eyes beckoned for Edward to cease my pain. Every inch of my body shook with a fear I that I can't indentify. Nervously, I nibbled my bottom lip and fidgeted with my slender figures as my palms began to sweat.

I watched Edward carefully through the rearview mirror. The features on his face were difficult for me to read but I was learning slowly. He seemed to be contemplating on an eternal thought which I wished to know. Those golden eyes slightly darken as they glared through the window. His pale, wintry fingers clenched the steering wheel tightly with the skin over his knuckled colorlessly. The veins in his arms ascended slightly from beneath his white flesh in anger. Strangely, I can't see his chest moving an inch, almost as if he held his last breath to the brink. With his demeanor, any person would fear him, oddly I didn't. "Edward?"

I heard Alice's voice echo in my ears but I was dazed by Edward's reflection in the rearview mirror. It was no more than a whisper to my absent-mind. My arms began to tingly while they slightly felt heavy. Unconsciously, my lips parted in awe. It seemed everything was toned out except my beating heart the thumped loudly in my ears. Unexpectedly, Edward's golden eyes snapped to the rearview mirror and looked directly at me. His eyes darkened to the sight of me as he breathed slowly. Even from the backseat, I can see his muscle tense abruptly. For being caught, my heart thumped painfully in my chest as my breath was ensnared by my lungs. I felt warmth swelled on my cheek along with a tingling sensation as a deep blush formed on my cheeks.

Without looking away, I can hear Emmett next to me moving away from me. The leather seat lowly squeals to his movements while a sudden air from a rolling down window burst into my face. The fresh scent of the air felt good against my skin. At the corner of my eye, Emmett turned his face to me with a cocky smirk. Strangely, I felt like he heard my heart beating rapidly which prompted my embarrassment.

My eyes remained on Edward's gaze through the rearview mirror. His eyes suddenly snapped up slightly towards the back window. A low growl echoed in my ear as I furrowed my eyebrows in disbelief. That sound couldn't have come from Edward; I thought to myself, no human could make that sound. The growl was deep and threatening, it sent a chill throughout my body which prompted goosebumps to form. At that moment, a roar from an engine blared over the growl. My eyes widened fearfully, along with my chest clenching. I abruptly turned in my seat to find Patrick driving black Ferrari with a deep fury burnt in his eyes. His features were cold and determined. I involuntarily shuddered to the sight. While I stared fearfully at Patrick, I heard a deep roar from Edward's engine as my body pressed harshly into the cushion. My side lightly throbbed to the sudden acceleration. Quickly, I secured my proper position with the throbbing lessened. My heart tightened in fear and shock as I strained to breathe through my anxiety.

Anything outside was passing by swiftly. My eyes can only momentarily catch a glimpse at any objects outside of this vehicle. I assumed that Edward accelerated at high speed which prompted me to breathe heavily through my mouth. Anxiety was suffocating me as I begged mentally for Edward to stop the car. "I'll go." Emmett suggested in a stated tone that has a certain eagerness yet seriousness. His bulky muscles on his arms flexed in keen which was well seen through his long sleeve shirt. A cocky smile developed on his pale lips that prompted an attractive smirk. His irises shined to the challenge. I was amazed how an intimidating creature can be mischievous.

"No." Edward finally spoke in a firm tone which instantly grasped my awareness. His voice rang like sweet bells in my ears. My eyes snapped back at Edward's lean form. My every fiber ached for him to speak again. Edward had his forced eyes on the road at the forest which this car was heading for. My eyes widened to the mass of green which we were about to enter. "He won't follow us for long. He knows this is our territory and he is out numbered by our family."

As much as I wanted to demand for answers, I find myself too shaken to current events. My eyes softened dramatically as I ached to return home to my mother's embraced and escape Forks. Abruptly, I felt weak and vulnerable. A high screech from Patrick's car echoed in my ears. My curiosity hypnotized me to glance out the back. The black car swiftly turned away from us in one movement. The tires marked the road with steam rising from the hot friction. A long distant roar from Patrick's engine echoed weakly to my ears and before long he was gone. I breathed in relief but I had the feeling that this wasn't over. And some how, Edward was going to be in middle of my dilemma.

A mass of green was comprehended into my mind as I furrows in bewilderment and curiosity. Edward swiftly snaked down a gravel winding road as dirt trailed behind the car. My anxiety slightly lessened along with my shuddering body. I abruptly felt tired as I felt my eyes begin to droop in exhaustion. This was more than I bargained for when I decided to move here. Every part of my body became heavy and weak. I couldn't will my arm to flinch. My mind was clouded from drowsiness as I struggled to see through the haze. Dark spot formed in my vision and threatened to take over me. My eyelids were suddenly intense until I didn't the have the strength to keep myself awake. Before long, the clenches of a sweet slumber guided me to unconsciousness.

* * *

To be continued

I know it's kind of boring but I hope you're too disappointed with this chapter. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed, I'll have the next chapter up soon.

Leave a review.


	9. The Truth

You-won't-see-an-iguana-here: No I didn't change their last name. Patrick last name is Kapture but the overall foster family name is Tresser. Similar to how the school introduces Jasper and Rosalie Hale but the overall family is named Cullen. Also, the Tresser's are not using some ritual on Bella but rather dazzling her at the maximize. In the book, Edward doesn't realize what he is doing to Bella until she mentions it, but Patrick using his dazzling technique to his advantage. I hope that clears your questions.

twins91: Well, in the book Bella felt safe around Edward and had nothing to fear. But in my story she faces many vampires. One of them constantly stalks her and any woman would be nervous all the time especially with someone who's so persistence. And since Bella lacks equilibrium, she's bound to be very clumsy.

**Chapter Nine**

**The Truth  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I felt utterly immobile on something soft and comfy. Strangely, I felt peaceful in the sweet embrace of my unconsciousness. Nothing seemed to exist, no Patrick, no Edward…nothing. I was alone with myself…too alone. Every part of my body felt numb and I was light-headed. It's almost like not really being in my own body. Slowly, I became aware of my surroundings without the sense of vision. There was a soft musical sound echoing in my ears, it seemed distance and muffled to my light-headiness. My eyelids were heavy and my command to open them was unanswered. But as I became more aware, my limps regained feeling. I slowly flinched my hand. As I became more aware, the louder and understandable was the music. The musical resembled to a piano, the melody was ever soft and peaceful. I could easily fall back into my unconscious just by listening to such a beautiful composition. A soft cold hand rested on my hand as I flinched to the coolness, my muscle tightened momentarily but I soon relaxed. "She's waking up." I heard Alice whisper with a hopeful voice.

A trigger snapped in my mind when hearing Alice's voice. All my memories of my abduction by the Cullen's, rushed back at me with full force. My anxiety returned to haunted me for I didn't know where I was. My chest became heavy with worry. That sweet music suddenly stopped, to my dismay. I mentally begged for the pianist to continue to play for it smoothed me. Unexpectedly, I heard Edward's voice echoed in my ears, it sounded muffle to my weariness. "How is she?"

Instantly, all my worries diminished to the sound of his rich voice. The heaviness on my chest lifted and unconsciously, I felt a tiny smile tugged on my lips. Soon after, another cold hand rested on my forehead. The coolness felt utterly good against my temples while the sensation of relaxation coursed through me. "She'll be fine," A different voice registered to my awareness. His voice was closest to me. The voice is calm with much understanding but also there was a hint of authority lingering in his voice. "Just give her time, Edward, she's been through a lot. Her mind needs to process everything." His fatherly tone ended with sincerity and knowingly.

"Yes, the poor thing must be frightened by that stalker." Another unfamiliar voice came from my far right with a motherly tone. A sympathic tone lightly entered her voice as she sounded so smooth like soft rain drops on a Christmas morning. I felt at peace to her motherly and sweet tone.

"She'll wake up any second now; I have no doubt that can't hear us right now." Alice spoke with full confidence which I can vouch for.

"Bella?" Edward said gently as he voice drew closer to me. A tingling sensation shot through my body when Edward said my name with utter sweetness and ardor. I couldn't help but shiver in a pleasant way which I mentally begged for him to continue. Numbness slowly diminished from my body to allow feeling to mature. I tested my weak strength by wiggling my fingers together. My soft fleshy tissue created a diminutive amount of friction. Softly, I cringed my face as I can feel the Cullen's eyes gazing at me with anxiousness. Forcefully, I cracked open my eyelids as I commanded them to open widener but in a slow motion. My vision was blurred due to my dizziness. I vaguely saw distorted figures around me, colored in a pale white. My eyes became dried which forced me to close my burning eyes momentarily. When I reopened them, my clear vision returned to me.

I cautiously looked around the room to find seven very curious golden eyes peered at me. The attention was insufferable which forced me to feel insecure. Hesitantly, I swallowed a lump in my throat, the very action elicit interest from the others. As I continued to investigate my unknown surrounding, I realized I was lying on a white couch in a spacious room. I immediately guessed that I was resting in the Cullen's living room. Oddly, I felt quite comfortable here even if I was an intruder to their home. "Bella?" The fatherly tone grasped my attention as my head shakily turned towards him. "How do you feel?" He asked in a controlled voice. I assumed he was the foster father which Jessica called Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She wasn't lying when she said he was young looking. His blond sleek hair was pushed back as it contrasted to his pale white skin. Black clothing covered his pale body as he was knelt beside me. A sense of calmness dominated his demeanor.

He waited patiently for my answer but I couldn't find the will to reply instead I nodded. A smile developed on his beautiful, perfect face which had me jealous. I couldn't help but feel at awe to his beauty. With one swift movement, Carlisle lifted himself up with ease. I tore my gazed from the doctor and grazed the others splendor. At the end of the couch, Alice stood with a blissful smile. Without any words from her, I can fell her excitement flourished from her demeanor. Far behind her nearby the black piano were Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie glared at me with unknown anger before she swiftly turned around and sauntered away. Beneath her glare, I felt like an insect. I couldn't help but for some kind of guilt for her anger. Soon after, Emmett flashed me a half smile before following Rosalie. My eyes followed Emmett until he disappeared from my view. Weakly, I turned away to find Edward peered at me with a worry expression before he stoned his face. He stood behind the couch with an unfamiliar woman next to him. She wasn't as lean as the others but her figure still was radiant. Her waist was rounded with a slender yet thick body. A heart shaped head displayed a motherly smile which focused on me. I presumed she was Esme, Carlisle's wife.

My eyes remained on Esme while she turned away to quietly grasp Edward's attention. Her lips softly vibrated words which were inaudible for my sensitive ears. Instantly, my curiosity formed in my chest as my eyes prolonged a curious stare. My interest was grasped when Edward nodded unexpectedly as they others swiftly left the room. I was alone with this creature before who stared with an unknown gaze. Despite my mistakes for being curious about Patrick, I wanted to study the mystery behind Edward's golden eyes.

To my dismay, he tore his gaze from me as my heart dropped to the action. He breathed a weary and anxious sigh follow by stroking his pale palm through his bronze hair. I watched with enjoyment as his palm stroked his locks. At the moment, I wanted to touch that soft bronze hair with my own fingers. I was curious to how it felt in my palm. Instantly, Edward snapped up his eyes to me as my heart jumped in a painful way. My breath was ensnared by my lungs as a crimson bred across my cheeks. Suddenly, I saw Edward cringed as his jaw tightened. "Would you come walk with me?" He questioned in a strained voice.

I nodded with keenness formed in my stomach.

* * *

I hesitantly and shakily walked through the outskirts of the woods nearby Edward's home. From a distance, I heard the rushed stream that sang a sweet melody in my ears. I kept my head down to mind my feet. The moist dirt sunk my shoes momentarily while my foot prints left my whereabouts. The sky was leaden with grey clouds that hovered the atmosphere but they were quickly passing. A soft crisp wind blew around the lands; thankfully my jacket was a good barrier to this coolness. I was engulfed to the mass of grass that encircled my view.

Recently after Edward asked me for this walk, my body regained its strength but not after my legs gave in. Luckily, Edward was there to break my fall, although I was bewilder to how he got to me to quickly. I was even confusion with the electricity that shot through my body, for his hand cupped mine. The intensity was powerful which forced me to shun away.

The memory continued to swell in my mind as I repeated that moment when the electricity coursed through my body. Bashfully, I looked up at Edward who quickly turned away from me. I couldn't help but smile timidly to his actions. We continued to walk deeper into the depth of the green woods as I became curious to why he brought me out here. Abruptly, Edward stopped at a small clearing in the woods. The sound of woods echoed in my ears as birds from the trees escaped from their homes. I stood in the light where the sunlight broke through the clouds and the gaps in the clearing. "Why did you bring me out here? What is going on, Edward?" I inquired in a stern voice for I my patience diminished to bring out anxiousness. At first he remained silent and deliberately avoided my gaze before he became absolutely still. His head dipped in melancholy follow by slowly turning away to lean fully against a tree. "Edward?"

I knew he heard me, for he lightly cringed before he abruptly pinched the bridge of his nose and his brows furrowed deeply. "Bella…" He began in a despair tone which sank my heart. I wanted nothing more than to uplift his mood. "Do you know what _we_ are?" He sounded different almost hesitant. Instantly, he lifted his head up to peer through his black lashes. The rings beneath his eyes were defined greatly to this position.

I stared back unable to respond. _Do you know what we are?_ That question literally hit me to the brink. Even though it was a question it answered my aching curiosity. Everything about the Cullen's and Tresser's were different compared to rest of the world. Although I don't know what they were but they can't be humans. The cold skin, strange colored eyes that change, the swift moments, they don't eat or drink…. "You're different…" I barely managed to say beneath my racking brain and mixed emotions. Edward gazed back with a masked expression which I can't read, "You're not…._Human."_

The muscles in Edward's body hardened and his face remained masked. His jaw tightened before he swallowed hard. The intensity of out gazes nearly stopped my beating heart. The tension had me stiff and alert but I felt strangely safe beneath his intense gaze. His orbs stared as if he tried to look for something, "You can say that." He whispered in a melancholy tone that was hesitant. At this moment, my eyes practically beckoned him to tell me the truth. My emotions gashed at me to this point of salty tears to form in my eyes. The tension prevented me from talking, the very thought was painful. _Please…_ I mouthed with my eyes urging. He seemed to be contemplating on the matter before he answered. "Vampire."

The single word jolted a painful shiver up my spine. My body abruptly stiffened to point of my muscled aching. If I didn't notice the smallest things about his family, I would think he was crazy but now I utterly believed his words. My jaw dropped in astonishment. A sane person would run but oddly, I felt safe with Edward, even if he was a….vampire. My body became numb momentarily before I finally managed to say in weak voice, "I don't care."

The statement caught him off guard as his mask melt to show me a moment of his true emotions. He was in disbelief by my words before he morphed his face to a mask. "I've killed people before." He stated through his teeth in a strangled voice, no doubt trying to make me see what he really was. The thought of him killing someone was dreading but that was past.

I shook my hesitantly, "I don't care."

His jaw tightened once again along with his muscles. His eyes displayed an emotion that I can't comprehend but it was powerful. I wanted to approach him but I feared that he'll shun away. Instantly, Edward slowly began to walk towards me with caution. His feet purposely crunched the grass below to warn me of his approach. My heart beat faster with each step he took but I stood my ground. He came closer to the light as I feared he would burn into ashes. But immediately he was engulfed by the luminosity. My jaw dropped to the beautiful sight of this creature. I was astonishment to the millions of glimmering diamond that covered his pale skin. The light outlined his body as I was forced to step back because of his beauty. "I hated you when we first met." He began in a solemn voice. "I never wanted a human blood so much. I could easily ruin my family hard work on remaining vegetarians. Every fiber in my being wanted to take you. I could have lured you away easily or crushed you in my palms. I wanted to run and leave everything to get away from you."

I watch non-observant of him approaching me with the diamonds shimmered off of him. I was in awe of his statement, but I still didn't care. "Why didn't you?"

My voice was utterly weak as Edward contemplating his words again. He paused for a time as my stomach turned to the unbearable silence. "Because I was anxious...I can hear Patrick's thoughts, his plans, and his desires…" The anger in his tone was spoken through his teeth. His eyes hardened in a fury to the thought of Patrick which I didn't blame him. "I felt anxious because of want he wanted for you."

My chest became heavy with nervousness as I tried to comprehend his words. What plans did he want for me? The very question sent an uneasy chill through my body as I became to tremble lightly. As I contemplated his words, I couldn't understand his statement about hearing Patrick's mind. A slight furrow edged in my brows in bewilderment, "You heard him?" I inquired curiously yet in confusion.

He nodded once to my inquiring, "I can hear every mind….I can see their thoughts… but you…nothing."

I was in awe to his confession but most of all I was shocked. This very creature before me was a mind reader but can't read my mind. Was there something wrong with me? I pondered on the new revelation as I struggled to wrap my weary mind around the information. Edward watched me closely, probably expected a reaction but at the moment I was too astounded to show any emotions. He slowly turned away to walk out of the bright light. Instantly, the shimmering diamond faded from his skin to bring forth his natural pale flesh. The sudden dim made me wanting to witness the shimmering diamond once again. He deliberately walked away slowly as my eyes followed him. I swallowed a hesitant lump before asking, "What…did Patrick want?"

Edward stopped a few feet away from me, he dipped his head forlornly. His pale hands clenched together tightly until his bones was defined through his pale skin. The muscles in his back tightened as it was shown easily through his shirt. Slowly, he turned his head to lightly brush his chin against his haunch shoulder. I saw the dejected side of his face, "You…" That single word was spoken with such fury of resentment. Increasingly, he turned in place with a still, angered face that prompted his protectiveness. "He wanted you to be his mate. He intends on changing you into a vampire and claim you as his…" He continued to articulate through his teeth while each word ended with a hiss from his antipathy toward Patrick. But… his announcement about Patrick wanting _me_ as his mate sent my body through trauma. My legs felt utterly weak as if my knees can give out at any moment. To my dismay, I couldn't help but shiver to the idea of being with Patrick. "I felt the need to protect you from him, but I also felt a twitch of fear…That you might feel the same way about him."

My chest felt tight as I breathe heavily, "W-what if I don't want to be changed into a vampire?"

A momentarily silence irrupted. The stillness was pushing me to the brink. I stared hard at Edward as I felt my freedom was being taken away beneath me. "He doesn't plan on giving you a choice. He's determined to make you love him, in his mind it either you go willingly or forcefully." His voice was solemn, his eyes darkened to the truth. His eyes wondered over me with worry, for I knew he can see my distress displayed on my face. Hesitantly, he took a step forward to comfort me but stopped at the edge the light where my body was exposed to luminosity.

I shook my head defiantly as I struggled to breath through my mass of anxiety, "He can't do that! He can't make someone love him." I exclaimed in a high voice that shrilled with mixed emotions. I did my best to keep my tears at bay but I failed miserably. The salty tears formed along with the stinging pain. I clenched my fists to press them against my temples. My anxiety quivered my breathing which forced me to breathe deeply. The expansion my lungs felt good as it released some tension in my body. Tears slipped through my tightly shut eyelids and slid down my cheeks, "What am I going to do?"

My voice was very weak, loud enough for me to hear. But I was unaware of Edward's good hearing ability until now, "Don't worry." He said in a soft and meaningfully voice which eased me to slowly and hesitantly drop my hands. My eyes were blood shot with tears formed a barrier over my vision and droplets slide down my cheeks. Redness bred across my cheeks. As embarrassing as it was, I allowed myself to be vulnerable before this creature. Edward slowly took a step towards me and lifted his pale hand cautiously. "I won't let him come near you." He devoted to me with sincerity. His pale hand crossed over into the light as the shimmering diamonds coated his hand. Cold yet soft fingertips brushed very lightly across my cheek and softly wiped away my tears. That electricity feeling erupted throughout my body which I willingly accept. "No matter what, I _promise_ I'll protect you no matter what happens." He vowed in a deep, significant voice that sent a reassuring feeling through my body.

But all his work to protect me from a stalker or should I say a _vampire_ seemed eccentric. Why would he go through all that for an ordinary girl like me and all the ignoring he's been doing? There was something else he hid from me that burnt my curiosity, "Why?" I breathed silently, not trusting my shakily voice due to my overwhelming emotions.

His eyes dropped from mine as he breathed a deeply. His muscles tightened but soon he relaxed under my scent with much caution. He came fully under the light with me as I was in awe to the diamonds the shimmered off of him. Slowly and in vigilance, he lifted his other hand to stroke his palm through my brown strands. The feeling was peaceful as I smelt his delicious breath. But this time I can think clearly though the feathery haze. Softly, he rested his cold forehead against mine; his chest immediately stopped moving until he inhaled deeply. Once again his body tightened until he relaxed into my scent. "I care too much about you to let _anyone_ hurt you…"

* * *

To be continued…

Ok, I sped up the whole learning about 'Edward is vampire' thing so if it seemed rushed…I'm sorry. I also sped up his tolerates from Bella's scent.

Thanks for reading…leave a review!


	10. Negotiations

Thank you for your reviews! I know it's been awhile since I've updated, but school is crazy. I have a math text on Monday. I hate math! Terms, combing, variables…yuck!

Chapter 10

Negotiations

* * *

I lie peacefully on Edward's black leather sofa, enjoying the soft melodies of Debussy playing on the CD player. Edward sat at a corner of the sofa with my head rested upon his cold thigh. My left arm limped over my head with my fingers aimlessly fiddling with my brown strands of hair. My other crossed my chest over a blue soft heating blanket, to be the barrier of the coldness of Edward's cold form. His fingers intertwined with mine as his cold slender fingers left a wintry chill on my flesh but I didn't complain. Oddly, I enjoyed the coolness of his hand along with he constant electricity that injection throughout my system. The warmth beneath my back spread across my body which I was utterly enjoying.

I felt at peace with Edward protection, no fear dared to tempt me with Edward here. Edward recently explained everything about his new life and the confines of his limitation. And for some strange reason, he couldn't read my mind. I was intrigued yet astonished about the Cullen's past. Its amazing how these creatures appear so young yet weighed the age above fifty. Somehow, Alice managed to smooth Charlie to allow me to stay over at the Cullen's on a school night. I spent one night with the Cullen's in absolute serenity even if they were _vampire_. Friday was a school day but Edward thought it was dangerous to attend to school with Patrick's intentions. I involuntarily shivered when Edward confessed all the nights he prevent Patrick from penetrating to my room. The thought of him in _my_ room was enough for me to be frozen by my apprehension.

Unconsciously, my eyes snapped up to Edward who stared hard at the door. His eyebrows furrow in thought along with his features well defined by his facial expressions. I was in awe to his beauty even at this angle. But a curious and alarm sensation crept from my stomach to my chest. Somehow, I thought my peacefully morning will soon be shattered to some urged attention. Abruptly, Edward snapped his eyes to me. Instantly, my heart raced for being caught for staring at him. A smile developed on his perfect lips along with his expression softened. No doubt a crimson blush was on my cheeks, "That color looks beautiful on you." Edward velvet voice fractured the wordless silence; his tone was smooth and dripped with ardor. Coolness touched my cheek tenderly from his cold forefingers. Goosebumps bred throughout my body, not by the coolness but from his electrifying touch. "We should head down stairs; Carlisle wants to talk to us."

To my reluctance, Edward led me down the fleet of stairs where his family sat quietly in the dining room. As I entered with Edward next to me, I was ambushed by perfect smiles from his family except for Rosalie. Her eyes were intense and imitating with pure hatred that stuck my heart. The expression she held, forced me to look away in apprehension. I sighed inwardly and deep before Edward pulled the chair out for me. A plate of food was in front of the chair with steam rising above my warm breakfast. The smell invaded my nostrils and to my utter embarrassment my stomach growled loudly, elicited a soft chuckle from Emmett.

I sat quietly in the chair with a nervous and insecure feeling swelling in my chest until unexpectedly a peacefully sensation smoothed me. Curiously, my eyes glanced to Jasper who sat across the table at the end, next to Rosalie. A small smile of reassuring developed on his lips. I briefly remember Edward telling me about his _ability_. I nodded pleasingly at him.

I glanced down at the plate, "I thought you might be hungry." Esme's motherly voice spoke out smoothly which educed my attention to her. A sweet smile crossed her lips with encouragement and her cheeks puffed up to her grin. I couldn't help but smile back, "Edward told us you eat more often than us, and I hope you like it. I made it myself."

I bashfully thanked her for her generosity. Even though I felt extremely embarrassed for anyone's eyes were on me as they waited anxiously for me to eat, I took a bite from the pancakes with strawberry eyes. The taste was invigorating with each bite; I savored the sweet delicious taste. Before long, Carlisle cleared his throat to grasp the other's attention from me which I was completely thankful for. "I called all of you to discuss the Tresser's." His voice was full of authority and perfectly calm. But the name Tresser sent a chill down my back as I stopped in mid-chew. My muscles tensed, obviously, Edward notice for his hand rested on mine, reassuringly. "I recently received a call from Professor Joseph Tresser to negotiate…Bella."

His words were carefully spoken as my heart dropped to the word _negotiate_. My eyes widen unconsciously along with a dreadful sensation that coursed through my body. My muscles tightened while I lost my appetite. How could they think of me as something to negotiate? Were the Tresser's that vulgar? I felt Edward stiffened next to me too. I quickly stole a glance at him to find his face completely worried and fierce. Esme looked at me with a sympathic look as her eyes softened dramatically. "She's not something to negotiate." Esme immediately spoke up with a firm protective, motherly tone. A sense pride swelled in my chest for her words; even though I just met her yesterday I can really see her as my second mother. To this thought, I smiled proudly and thankfully for her loving grace.

"But we might as well meet them." Jasper's voice was casual, "Or they might attempt to come here with _special_ intentions." For a moment, I thought I saw his eyes flickered to me briefly almost as if he is indicating something. But his swift movements were too quick for me to comprehend, to my dismay. Quickly, my eyes moved to Alice who sat next to Jasper, her eyes were dazed. Edward told me about her visions and how she saw Patrick kidnapping me at the school parking lot.

"Jasper is right." Alice snapped out of her vision as her eyes returned from the dazed look. "I am getting glimpses of them coming here."

My eyes grazed their faces as each one of them nodded to Jasper's proclamation. I felt utterly guilty for the dilemma that my presence has brought them. The thought of the Tresser's intruding on this family infuriated me but mostly, I was concerned for the family's wellbeing. And now they agree to meet them on my behalf, to rescue me? Abruptly, I felt small and…unworthy for this family's chivalrous act. I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Carlisle's voice, "Fine. We'll meet them in the clearing…" Suddenly he turned to me, "Are you ok with this?"

Instantly, all their eyes rested upon me with curious and anxious gazes that made me recoil. How could I possibly be ok with this? A negotiation that was going to be held for my future. My voice slipped into a silence abyss. I simply nodded, stiffly. "I'll come too." I managed to say in a murmured voice.

"No," Edward immediately protested, his voice swelled in protection. "It's not safe."

I looked at him with plain expression before I furrowed my eyebrows. A sensation of rights swelled in my chest. Even though I greatly appreciate his effort to protect me, I have every right to attend to my very own negotiation. "Edward….I'm going." He stared long and hard at me before he sighed and he rubbed his forehead, wearily. I immediately spoke up before he can speak, "I have a right to go." My voice was firm, indicating the end of the conversation but I knew Edward was going to protest again but Carlisle instantly prevent his words.

"Edward, she'll be fine with us. Alice will take her if things get too dangerous." He said with full confidence as I followed his gaze to Alice who nodded to his statement. Luckily, it somewhat reassured Edward but I can sense that he deeply disagree with my involvement. Although I am more involved than I would have wished for.

"But what about Robin?" Edward asked suddenly as I was bewildered by his inquiring. I thought we should worry mostly over Patrick due to his insane intentions. Curiously, I snapped me eyes to him while he noticed the confused glint in my eyes, "Don't let her fool you, Bella. Robin is the most dangerous out of all of them."

His voice was strangled by his resentment towards her. I was still bewildered by that statement. How could someone so innocent could be so dangerous? I remembered her sweet angelic voice that rang Christmas bells and the delightful smile of hers. "How is she dangerous? She looks so innocent."

Edward's face became tight along with a hateful look in his eyes, "True she looks like innocent child but really she's the definition of a fiend. She possesses the ability to create hallucinations….. and she tested them out on me several times." His voice became utterly hard towards the end. No wonder he hated her so much due to her constant mind games. My heart sank to the pain that she caused him as I felt infuriated. "She can easily make you hallucinate to become her victim."

The room grew silent to Edward's statement. No doubt that's their fear in this _negotiation._ They can easily kidnap me with the use of hallucinations. I shivered to the thought of being Patrick's mate for an eternity. His arms being a never ending prison. I bit my lips nervously while I thought hard upon the situation. "Wait." I immediately spoken up fractured the brooding silence while I grasped the curious eyes of the others. "Jasper… you can manipulate other's emotions, right?" I looked eagerly at Jasper who nodded once to my inquiring. "Well, you can manipulate Robin's. I mean if you make her feel too _happy_ she won't have a reason to use her abilities or make her feel very wearily. If she wearily, she might think she doesn't have the power to create hallucination. Use her emotions _against_ her."

At the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett perk up with an astonished feature while a smile developed o his lip. "That might work." His voice was eager and now, full of confidence. His chuckled deeply, "Now we can face them. I ready for anything." He boasted until his eyes caught mine and gave me a wink.

"Fine."

* * *

I grew more nervous as we're drawn closer to the meeting. Recently, Carlisle called the professor to meet in the clearing in the evening. The sky was coated with grey clouds that thundered in the far distance but was loud enough to echo vociferously in my sensitive ears. A light mist flowed across the clearing, looking almost depressing and… dreading. I cringed to the blistering sound as I felt Edward squeezing my hand as his other was firmly on the steering wheel. In the back seat, Alice and Jasper stared out of the window on guard. Scouting the deep clearing with intense vision, looking for any signs of the Tresser's or threats. Another car drove in front us who were the others with Carlisle driving briskly to the middle of the clearing.

Desperately, I breathed deeply and heavily as my anxiety worsened. Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all. But soon my anxiety diminished slightly due to Jasper's ability although my thoughts dwelt what's about to come. Even though Jasper attempted to calm me, I found myself shaken. I think what feared me the most was seeing Patrick again. His perfect yet determined face appeared in my mine along with those intense dazzling eyes that penetrating deeply into mine until my free will was diminished from my fingers. An unwanted shiver stroked up my spine, painfully.

Carlisle's car came to a stop. The back light lit up into a bright red until his engine died from Carlisle's command. Quickly, Edward parked next to him. Across the field, my heart dropped when I saw two cars with the Tresser's surrounding it. To my utterly fear, Patrick approached us with sheer determination and resolve. Once again, my body tensed as my chest became heavy. Before I knew it, Edward was at my door. He snapped me out of my fearful daze when opening the door. Swiftly, he removed me from my seat as my mind tried to comprehend what happened. His movements were too swift. I was instantly attacked by the cold, crispy wind that blew across the clearing.

Edward wrapped a protective arm around my waist. He was stiff and alert next to me. I was practically carried by him due to his anxiousness but at least _I_ can take comfort knowing that he can detect any sudden mentally preparation from the Tresser's. The others approached the Tresser's with swift movements as they remained a close distance to the cars for my benefit. They moved in front of us but I can see Patrick clearly. Alice stood next to me, ready to block any attempts.

My eyes watched uneasily on the Tresser's who suddenly appear before us. I blinked several times to comprehend their rapid movements. I knew vampires were quick but that was utterly frightening. Patrick stared very intensely at me to the point that I was going to faint. There was anger in his eyes for he prolonged a glance at Edward's arm that was around my waist. Slowly and deadly, Patrick raised his eyes to mine. The look had me very tensed as I shivered to the deep growl that erupted in his chest. Even with Edward next to me, I was afraid.

* * *

To be continued….

What did you think?


	11. Verdict

**A/n:** Hey guys, I know it's been a while which I am sorry for. I know it dreading to wait for the next chapter. Anyways, school has been keeping preoccupied and unfortunately, my chapters will most likely come infrequently because it's getting close to the end of the semester. I have to study for my exams in December, blah! I hate math tests and final projects!

Chapter 11

Verdict

* * *

I was utterly shaken by the intense gaze that Patrick gave me. His golden eyes stared in disproval at the arm that was wrapped around my waist. I could almost feel his ache to rip Edward into shreds and to that thought, I felt utterly weakened by my fear. Every fiber in my being begged Edward to take me away from Patrick. To my apprehension, I wanted to crumble and be a coward leave this moment of debating where my life should be with. I mentally cursed my curiosity for the Tresser's; however I don't regret it for I would have never been with Edward. Quickly I turned my gaze away to his family, feared to look back at those golden eyes for they held a secret torture that tempted me to enter.

Before for me, the Tresser's lined together their eyes were guarded and patient. Their stance mimicked the Cullen's in perfect reflection. I recognized most of them apart from two in the middle who I guessed were Professor and Mrs. Tresser. Professor Tresser was lean and agile, almost as slithering as a rattler. He had pale dark skin but not as dark as Anacron nor as tall, possibly a light African-American. Strangely, I felt warily towards him even though I've seen many golden eyes, his reminded me of a rattle snake: dangerous, threatening, and prepared to strike.

Next to him, Mrs. Tresser who I heard Carlisle named Elise. She stood slightly behind him, similar to an old century obedient wife. Her posture was perfect and elegant, she moved mysteriously as a belly dancer. Brown long hair tied in a tight braid that traveled down her back with loose bangs that cupped her oval head. Her hands clasped before her as she stood silently in the back but her eyes moved across our faces with caution. She's possibly serving as a backup for any danger.

We stood in silence; their eyes stared defensively at each other, almost having a mental conversation. The thunder rumbled loudly as the darkened clouds traveled to the clearing with haste. The clouds molded together dangerously, prepared to release lightning from its unyielding grasp. Flashes of light appeared in the clouds along with deep rumble of thunder. I tied to breathe easily through the harsh tension that developed in my chest. With the anger between the families and the blaring thunder that forced me to flinch, had me over the edge.

Prof. Tresser stared questionably at Carlisle while he tilted his head and his pupils narrowed across our faces, studying us carefully. He breathed a deeply through his parting lips as his chest raised to the bundle of air before he released his air. Those golden eyes slightly darken, probably to my scent or attempt to intimidate the Cullen's, "Carlisle Cullen." Prof. Tresser deliberately said with out any respect for announcing Carlisle's profession of being a doctor. His voice was soft-spoken and calm but with a hit of resentment.

"Professor Joseph Tresser." Carlisle resorted with respect and his voice echoing in a hospitable tone compare to Prof. Tresser.

I briefly thought a slight tug targeted Prof. Tresser's lip but the moment was too fast for my mind to comprehend, most likely my own imagination. "We have some _negotiations_ that need to be…handled…" His voice grew deeper and demanding to the word _negotiations_ as he softly trailed off. Deliberately, he flickered his eyes to me, long enough for me to see his actions. My heart dropped in fear to that short gaze while my muscles tightened. I felt Edward's arm wrap tighter around me in protection, I wasn't sure if it was for my benefit or his. However, Patrick's eyes burned with a fury as he dipped his head to gaze up beneath his lash, threateningly. Almost, Patrick tried to intimate Edward to move from _his_ territory. "My son has chosen her to be his mate."

I quickly I glanced at Carlisle who's lip was tight in dismay, "As have mine."

I glanced up at Edward curiously with wonder in my eyes. Of course, I've heard him his whole confession about his feelings from me but hearing it in that format had me stun. In many ways, my heart swelled with pride to that thought as I fought a small smile that threatened to reveal itself upon my lips. I wanted to hold Edward's hand in mine although; it'll only fuel Patrick's anger and make things worse. I prayed to God that this would end. Everything surrounded me, trying desperately to rip Edward from me. The tension in my chest tightened painfully, almost too hard to breathe through. I wanted to sleep and then wake in Edward's arms as if nothing had ever happened with Patrick.

A 'ah' came from Prof. Tresser to this new revelation, "That explains a lot. I came to the conclusion that you held an animosity against my son and that why you taken the human from him. But it's obvious that I was wrong." He explained in a alleviate tone as his tense features lessened slightly but he remained cautious. Soon, the lightness of his face darkened along with his voice grew threateningly. "Well, if you give up the human now, there will be not need for _fighting."_

His words sent a chill up my back in fear as my body became utterly immobile. My chest sank along with my muscle tightening painfully. The thought of moving an inch was painfully as I feared for the others. They were going to fight on my behalf? I contemplated on giving myself up, however, I flinch suddenly to Alice's hand that wrapped around mine in comfort or perhaps she saw my plans. Obviously my ideas won't work considering Edward tightened his hold on me again to the point that I was pressed against his side. His cold body made me shiver but I forcefully ignored it.

"I believe that is _Bella's_ decision." Carlisle said calmly with inconspicuous defiance.

Prof. Tresser remained silent while his eyes peered at Carlisle with such intensity. I was forced to look away for it pieced my heart with utterly fear. I pressed my face into Edward's shoulder to avoid their gazes. My body shook as my legs became weak from my mental health. Luckily, Edward held me tightly or I would have fallen. My breathing was heavily as I tightly closed my eyes and forcefully tried vanquish the thoughts of the Tresser from my weary mind. "Hmmm." Prof Tresser began before hardening his voice firmly, "She'll come with _us_."

My eyes snapped open abruptly to his words as I felt a painful jolt in my body due to my disbelief. "Do you often take those without a choice?" Carlisle asked with a hint of disgust.

Curiously, I shifted my eyes to Prof. Tresser with a search of the answer. He simply smiled before glancing over his shoulder to his mate, Elise. I felt his feeling of territory over the woman as he hand gracefully touched her cheek. "Of course, how else do you take what you want?" He said nonchalant. His thump stroked her cheek lovingly as she smiled back and rested her on top of his.

When I heard his statement, I shivered as my heart raced horrendously. My eyes widened when I can picture myself in her shoes with Patrick stroking _my_ cheek. I can see myself taken by this creature without a word in protest. Forever detained by this insane family. The picture was vivid in my mind, almost haunting me deliberately. I unconsciously shook my head as I took a single step back while I grasped Edward's attention for I can feel his worried gaze on me.

Suddenly, Patrick voice registered in my ears with a soft mellow tone. Quickly, I snapped my eyes to him reluctantly. His eyes were softer and liquidly compare to a few minutes ago. "Bella….." His voice was smooth and soft as he held out his hand to me, expectantly. The moment my eyes locked on to his I couldn't look away. My thoughts and feelings vanished abruptly leaving me defenseless. My body was jelly and weak after my muscle lost their tension. Unexpectedly, all sounds that surrounded me faded to leave me alone with my beating heart. I briefly see lighting strikes in the background but that thunderous blare was inaudible. The only thing I heard was Patrick's soft voice, "Come with me…We can be together for an eternity,"

I can hear his words but I was too dazed to comprehend or fear them. His voice echoed lovingly in my mind as I felt a sudden urge to walk forward. However, a small voice in the back of my head muffled me to be cautious but I couldn't react. Before I had the chance to move forth, Alice immediately stood in front of me. When she did, Patrick lost eyes contact with me which released me from what Edward called…_dazzling._ I blinked frantically while oblivious to what happened. The sounds around me rushed back with force as the pressure of the tension and fear ambushed me without mercy. My breathing momentarily stopped to the tension until I grasped to the suddenly deep growl from Alice. Her stance was defensive and protective. She slightly crunched with her eyes bored with a furious gaze at Patrick. "You're mind games won't work." Alice hissed protectively, I felt utterly blessed to have Alice in my life.

Suddenly, Alice's growl was overlapped by multiply growls from both families. Curiously and fearfully, my eyes grazed their face as anyone's lip curled back warningly. Their perfect white teeth gleamed to the vivid lightening in the short distance. The younger Cullen's slightly crunched with their eyes watched for any signs of attacks. Abruptly, my eyes altered to Edward who's chest was trembling to the rubble that awakened. I looked at Jasper who concentrated on Robin for his eyes were dilated along with his features stiffened as Robin looked too weary to growl. Emmett flexed his muscles in excitement, anticipating their attack. Carlisle and Esme were perfectly still and watching the others carefully.

Patrick's growl stood out from the others for his was deep and furious. I unconsciously looked his way and flinched to his angered face. I've seen him upset before but this…this was utterly frightening. Every muscle in his being flexed beneath his pale skin and his angry features were defined greater on his horrifying face. My heart raced in fear as I wanted to run from this carnivore that threatened to take my life. "Bella!" His voice erupted in a deep and menacing hiss that made me go pale.

Immediately, Edward protectively growl back at Patrick, his teeth bared. He took a step forward as he slightly released me but not fully or I would have fallen. Edward crunched behind Alice, he growled warningly at Patrick to not repeat the hiss at me again. The moment Edward crunched to my defense, the whole family followed. Their moments were too quick but their matured snares grew louder.

"Chose wisely, Bella" Prof. Tresser advised warningly, not removing his cautious eyes from Carlisle. I thought over his words as I took step closer to Edward, indicating my choice. My resolve wavered for the Cullen's survival as I wondered if I shoulder go to Patrick for Edward's safety. Then it happened….Everything happened to quickly for me to comprehend.

I felt Edward's cold hand push me back as I lost my footing. I was too stun to realize that a pair of hard, cold arms wrapped around my stomach and roughly yanked me away. My head was whirling from the rapid actions of my grabber. From a short distance, I can hear loud clashes almost like thunder along with loud growls. Before I knew, I was place in the backseat of Carlisle's car along with the seatbelt wrapped around my waist. I remained obviously to what was going on until my eyes stared horrifyingly through the window shield that displayed the battlefield of vampires. The loud clashes of thunder were from their stone hard bodies colliding together in a furious battle. I can only see their bodies briefly before they disappear once again.

My heart sunk to the display before me as my heart cried out for Edward. The tension returned to me in a vengeance. The pressure of their lives on my shoulder because of my behalf finally took its toll on me. I breathed heavily through my mouth in disbelief as I felt a heavy tear hanging on the brink of my eye. The salt tears burned my widened eyes to the emotions that rose in me. I trembled in my seat as the heavy tear slowly dropped from the corner of my eye and slid down my pale cheek. I felt utterly guilty for the nuisance that I was on this family.

Abruptly, my attention was grasped by the saddened opened door by Esme who swiftly got in her seat and without me comprehending what happened, she was already driving away from the clearing. The car engine purred loudly to Esme's command as my body struggled to stay in control as she turned around in haste. However, I was emotionally and mentally weak to even try to stay in control.

"Hang on, Bella." Esme said maternally as her eyes were fixed on the forest before us. Her foot slammed on the petal to urge the car to drive faster. My body flung back into the seat to the pressure as I resist the dizziness. My heart was beating rapidly and I stared in disbelief at nothing.

Suddenly, my heart jumped in fright when something landed loudly on the roof of the car. I let out a scream of fright when I noticed the dent in the roof from feet. Esme's head momentarily looked up with a low hiss as she pushed the car at full speed. Quickly, I sunk myself down into the seat to move away from the dents above me. I couldn't control my breathing as my heart beat harshly against my chest. My eyes widened when hearing more sounds from above.

Before I knew it, Robin's hand broke into the window across from my window. I shrieked loudly in a high pitch voice in fear. Pieces of glass flow across the inside of the car and towards me along with the wind rushing furiously into the car, tugging on my stands of hair. Quickly, I closed my eyes and turned away from the glass as I felt some landed in my hair. I shield my face with my arms before I looked at Robin. She was hanging upside down from the roof with one hand inside of the car.

Her teeth were bare and hissed in frustration. She stretched herself towards me with her hand fanned out to grab any part of my body. I attempted to move back but the door blocked my escape. I couldn't help but scream in fright to her attempts. Abruptly, Esme began to drive wildly around the edge of the forest. Her driving skills had me jerking around along with me screaming. No doubt Robin had confined Esme's mind to a hallucination.

Robin continued to move forth even with the window frame in her way, she simply moved her body into it until the window began to curve in. The window frame whined in protest as I stared in disbelief to her strength. She moved faster against the current that Esme had created until something from behind her pulled her out abruptly along with the car door. The car door flew into the air twisting rapidly until landing harshly into the clearing. Dirt rose from it along with a loud muffled blare. The cold wind rushed into the car as I squint my eyes to due to dryness of the wind as I saw small glimpses of Jasper attacking Robin.

Immediately, Esme stopped the car that jerked me forward. I grunted in pain while hearing Esme's worried voice for my wellbeing. I whimpered an 'ok' to her however she didn't buy it. From looking at her face, I knew she wanted to comfort me but her mission was to get me away from this battlefield. Swiftly, Esme spurred the car towards forest to head to the house and relied on the others hold off the Tresser's while we made our getaway.

When the clearing was out of sight, I sunk into the seat ignoring the glass around me. My whole body was sore along with my mental health. Every inch of my body became immobile; I can't even wiggle my finger. Even though Esme wasn't swirling the car, I felt utterly dizzy. My mind was under harsh pressure due to the experience. Without any warning, I was taken over by darkness.

* * *

Well, I hope that was interesting. I tried to make it frightening, so I hope I was successful.

Once again, I am sorry for the long wait

Leave a review.


	12. Decision

Thank you for your reviews!

Chapter 12

**Decision**

**

* * *

  
**

It's been almost been three hours since I've woken from my relapse to darkness. I stood alone by the window in Edward's bedroom, searching, praying for their safe return. My dull eyes stared non-observantly at the scenery before me. The bedroom was dark due to the sun's departure and lack of lamp light. The darkness matched my guilt and anxiety. Esme had offered food several times but how can I eat when they're fighting on my behalf. Just the thought of not seeing Edward burnt a fury of anger at Patrick. Edward briefly explained the transformation and at this point I would love nothing more to become a vampire and rip Patrick into shreds for the disaster that he brought upon this family.

At this moment, the worst part was the anticipation and anxiety. Those feelings swelled in my chest almost sent me over the edge. My conscious continued to repeat accusing words that brought about salty tears. I hated to cry but now, it felt good to release some tension in me. The salty tears burned my chocolate eyes until I blinked away heavy tears of guilt. My cheeks felt tingling along with my throat tightening uncomfortably. I began to tremble unconsciously as my breathing shuddered.

How can I possible stop that already started? I contemplated how to end this dilemma. Thoughts and ideas passed through my mind until I was rewarded with a headache. Perhaps if I gave myself up, the fighting will end. But would Edward come for me?

I dejectedly closed my eyes while I hid my face in the palms of my hands. Everything was crashing down, falling part before my eyes. My heart sank deeply into woe until the pain ached dramatically in my chest. Under pressure from my suffering, I struggled to breathe. My breathing was incoherent as my knees became abruptly weak until I had no choice but to sink down to floor. At the moment, I didn't care if the cold floor sent chills throughout my body or how uncomfortable it was. My back slumped droopily on the large window. Slowly and disconsolately, I drew up my knees to my chest to hug myself like a lost child. Tears flowed liberally from eyes that stung continuously; no doubt my cheeks burnt crimson and damped. My throat was sore from my emotional pain which made it very difficult to swallow.

I couldn't help reminiscent about the clearing. The event flashed incoherently in my mind as several imagines were no more than a blur. Everything was hastened and I was too dazed to comprehend the battle in the field. I briefly remember Robin and how she was determined to seize me from the protective arms of the Cullen's. The look on her face was frightening; those teeth were sharpened, glaring at me with ache to bite. And those eyes, I couldn't remove the look in her eyes; they were fierce, malevolence almost similar to a crazed animal. After I woke from my sudden slumber, I begged Esme to explain what happen. She told me I've been asleep for two hours screaming for Edward and begging Patrick not to hurt him. I don't remember my dreams but after hearing the way Esme explained, I don't think I want to. I spent hours worrying over his wellbeing as she told me that he stayed behind to prevent Patrick from taking me.

I sighed hard and deeply but the comfortable stretch in my lungs didn't sway the tension that swelled inside of me. I dipped my head forward to allow my finger to softly brush through my hair. In shame, I kept my head down, my mind relentlessly taunted me. At the moment, I didn't try to stop the tears nor did I have to strength to do so. I was mentally and emotionally exhausted, I feebly prayed for Edward's return. Dejectedly, I rested my head on my knees to cry freely to myself until the bedroom door abruptly opened.

With a shocked gasp, I gazed up into darken golden eyes. "Edward!" My voice was weak, breathless almost completely a whimper. To my dismay, redness covered my eyes and cheeks from my emotion break down. I hate the fact he saw me as a weak human that cried over a vampire. Immediately and unsteadily, I rose to my feet and ran speedily into his arms. My small form clouted with his hard cold body and I was left with a twitch of pain but it was easy to ignore. I wrapped my arms around his neck before realized my actions. Before I had the chance to pull away due to his lack of control, Edward returned the embrace. Strangely, his muscles tightened around me, being utterly cautious while I contemplated whether or not to move away.

Edward gingerly pulled me away but kept his cold hands on my shoulders. The touch was so cold yet blazing hot and very _electrifying_. The sensation he sent me made my legs weakened but it was tolerable, for now. I hesitantly glanced at his searching eyes that bored in mine with concern. "Are you crying?" He inquired, suddenly worried, his voice slightly shrilled in protectiveness yet alarm. "Why?"

The sound of his voice sent a wash of relief throughout my body. I let out a huff of liberation before breathing calmly. Quickly and non-objectively, I shook my head with the remaining tears slid down my cheeks, "It… was hard…." I struggled to explain in a whisper, my voice broke in emotion that slowly faded but leaving soreness in my chest. I took a deep breath, deliberately expanded my lungs to release spare tension in my torso. "It was hard not knowing if you're ok."

I took a deep look into his eyes as I noticed that they were almost black, the liquid golden nearly became solid. Unconsciously, I momentarily glanced at his form to see that he was completely tensed. To the sight, my chest sank but not of fear but of fear of his thirst. I knew Edward needed to feed soon, but with everything that's been going on, he's been delaying it without my knowledge.

"This is my fault, _I_ should have taken you." Edward said in blameworthy tone that was low and deliberately slow. The sound of his chime voice snapped me out of my daze and I swiftly glanced up at his eyes. His face was tensed with guilt.

"No, I understand."

I placed a comforting hand on his as I couldn't help but gaze stupidly at him in awe. Even with his tensed features, he was absolutely beautiful. For a moment, my breath was ensnared by my lungs when he drawn up he freed hand to gently brush my right cheek. His cold thumb gingerly created circles on my cheekbone as his touch left a burning sensation. My heart clenched almost painfully as my body became abruptly weak. I found little strength to hold myself up on my feet, luckily Edward put around my waist or I would have fallen. I found it difficult to look away from his eyes nor did I want to. I'm not completely sure how long we gazed at each other but I wanted to feel closer, closer than I should. My emotion wanted more than he was offering.

With every brush he created on my cheeks, it brought new overwhelming desires. And what shocked me the most was when Edward slightly leaned his head in. The very action had me completely breathless along with my eyes widened. The urge to close the gap between pushed me to the brink, but I forcefully remember his self-control. However, I worried if he knew his own self-control.

Slowly and gradually, Edward drew closer to me with one hand on my cheek. Our faces abruptly close that I can feel his sweet breath on my lips. I welcomed his scent by slightly opened my mouth to inhale. The smell and the scent fogged up my mind but unlike Patrick, I trusted Edward. The anticipation of his lips about to mine was unbearable. My breath was shuddering as I waited for that moment. Without giving second thought, I leaned up to gently brush my lips against his. I trembled beneath his mouth as I mentally yearned for more closeness. My body was tingling along my stomach fluttering with excitement. I felt the coolness against my lips in a blazing fire as his breath entered my mouth. I was about to give him a peck, but suddenly Edward pulled away.

I opened my eyes as my upper body fell forward until I grasped my knees for support. I breathed heavily with my heart beating rapidly and I was left disappointed. My body was still shaking but slowly I regained my bearing. I glanced up to search for Edward but he was gone. My heart beat in fear as I gained the strength to stand up. Quickly and fearfully, I searched around frantically for Edward but he was no where to be found. For a moment, I thought my worse fear has come, the fear of Edward disappearing. My heart sank deeper in disbelief. Unconsciously, I looked over at the door to see it slightly ajar. I sighed before leaving the room.

I gentle closed the door behind myself while feeling the cold air that lingered in the hallway. When I turned, Carlisle stood in the middle of the hallway beneath a hall light. The lightness of the room radiated his pale skin as the shadows on his face were well defined. He stood beside his office door with a book in his hand. It seemed I've interrupted his reading time for his office door was wide open along with a simple light on, probably for my benefit. "He's out side, Bella." His voice was calm but a sense of caution lingered in his tone, however his fatherly tone never wavered. Leisurely, Carlisle lifted his hand toward the hall, gestured me to follow his direction. But I wasn't sure if I should go to Edward yet. He seemed so tensed in the room due to my scent.

Carlisle's eyebrows lifted encouragingly as I hesitantly walked down the hall. "Bella?" Carlisle voice suddenly broke the silence that loitered between us. I looked at him plainly but curiosity swelled in my chest. "Give him time, I sure Edward will learn to control himself…." The tone of his voice was slightly dithered in his confidence in his son's self-control. I simply nodded as I turned away as I heard him say, "I hope." It was barely whisper; I don't think it was meant for me to hear so I continued on.

I walked past Esme who smiled sweetly at me while, Rosalie didn't even acknowledge my presence. I returned the smile to Esme and walked out to the porch. The cold wind was dull but enough to make me shiver for I had no jacket to protect my sensitive skin. Hesitantly, I stood on my porch as I gazed at Edward who had his back to me. He stood quietly beneath the moonlight and on the dirt ground, his head tilted up to the bright moon. His body tensed up to my scent but didn't turn. The way he stood was almost depressing, I nearly felt a somewhat sadness from him. I bit my lip nervously, "I'm sorry, Edward."

I barely manage to say beneath my shame, but Edward didn't falter his pose. Finally, after I spoke a long silence erupted until Edward sighed. He dipped his head along with his shoulder drooped. Deliberately slowly, he turned to me as he hesitantly breathed deeply with his body tensed. "I just need…. a second." His voice was strangled, but slowly his tense body relaxed. Obviously, it was easily for him to be around me outside while he was thirsty, he became stronger over time. If he was content with his thirst then it would be much easier for him to be in my presence with a fault.

I noticed a small smile on his lips before he approached me. I was very cautious, "Edward…" I protest about him testing his self-control but he quickly diverted me.

"It's ok, Bella." Edward assured with a confident voice as he purposely pressed his weight against the porch step to create a squeal of protest. The sound of his feet thumbing lightly on the wood porch grew louder until his came to halt in front of me. "Its easier outside when I am like this….when we were in that room…your scent was too appealing. I should have known better." The repentance in his voice was sincere that made my heart clench. I gave him a smile of forgiveness for his benefit as he placed a hand on my cheek. Once again my skin was nearly on fire yet so cold. "I need to hunt. Which means you'll stay with Carlisle and Esme."

I nodded, unable to speak at the moment. Abruptly, Alice and Jasper appeared where Edward once stood with their eyes watching us. My cheek blushed for they were watching a personal moment between Edward and me. I heard Jasper lightly snicker to my expression. The blush forced Edward to remove his hand from my cheek as he took a step back. "I need to go." I heard him say but it was faded words for I was stun to find a bite mark on Jasper's neck. The mark noticeably deep and red along with a little discoloring.

Immediately, my eyes soften with worry along with guilt increased in my emotions. Obviously, Jasper was astonished by my feelings for he frowned at me, not understanding my emotions. At the corner of my eyes, Edward glanced at Jasper to find his battle mark on his neck. He didn't seem surprised, "He'll be Bella." His voice was soft as his replaced his hand on my cheek to snap me out my daze. Reluctantly, I looked into Edward's worried eyes as his dark eyes swelled with emotion. "Bella…"

"I'll be fine." I immediately said to prevent him to say any farther. I surely didn't want him to worry about me. Even though, I was completely mortified to the battle mark on Jasper's neck because of a fight that was over me. "You should go…I'll be fine." I reassured with confidences and I gave him a weak smile. Edward prolonged a gaze at me contemplated whether or not to leave but soon he turned away. Edward casually told me he'll return soon.

I faked a smile as I returned to the house. I non-observantly walked up the stairs as my eyes were dull for I was completely lost in my mind. The mark on Jasper's neck bothered me more than it should. The idea of him and his family at battle for me was overwhelming. They shouldn't get hurt over my wellbeing. The guilt in my chest swelled as my mind went in circles. I returned to the question that I asked myself before. How do I end something that's already begun?

I bit my lip nervously before I head to Carlisle's office. I asked for his cell phone to talk to my dad briefly and I convinced him I wanted to check up on my father. Thankfully, Carlisle understood. Quickly, I retrieved his cell phone before retreating to Edward's bedroom. Quietly, I closed the door behind me before I head towards the couch. My weight created a dent in the cushion as I stared fearfully at the phone.

My fingers twirled the object around in hand while I contemplated carefully. Occasionally, my eyes darted toward the door in anticipation; I couldn't help but nibble on my lip. The indecision ached in my chest almost to the brink. My stomach twisted uncomfortably. Suddenly, I remembered Alice's objective vision. I was instantly worried but I swayed my thoughts to a different decision on contacting with my father after my first task. While I opened phone lid, I constantly repeated, 'I'm calling my father…I'm calling my father', and hoped it worked. The very sentence started to annoy me but I refused to falter. I chose to look through recent calls as I hoped Carlisle had unlimited texting. Finally, I found what I wanted. I quickly and shakily texted two words…

"_Hello, Patrick?"_

_

* * *

  
_

To be continued..

I hope you like it…

I'll update as soon as possible!


	13. Surrender

Chapter 13

Surrender

* * *

I sat quietly, reserved in the passenger seat of Carlisle's car. My fingers were nervously twitched in my lap as I glanced at Carlisle hoping he won't notice. My chest sank heavy with anxiety and fear, almost too difficult to breathe under such pressure. Every muscle in my body tensed until I completely ached, even with the comfortable seat that elicited me to relax, I remained on the brink. I forcefully prevented myself from analyzing every scenarios that could and will go wrong, not just from my mentally stability but to keep Alice at bay from my plans.

My conversation last night with Patrick appeared in my mind. My chest sank to the memory as I shook fearfully to what he requested in order to secure the Cullen's survival. My chest was tight with tension that's about to happen. Obviously, my plan about sidetracking Alice worked for she never returned home. Salty tears became a barrier over my eyes as I had the sudden urge to cry. The feeling was stronger than last night. But forcefully, I swallowed my emotions and embraced the future, whether it's bad or good. When I gained the willpower to carry on, I swiftly sat up in my seat, strongly. My emotion buried deep in my chest as I refused to cry anymore. Before I continued with my plans, I breathed long and hard to prepare myself.

Recently, I asked Carlisle to drive me home, explained that I need to do my daughterly duties around the house. Of course he had his objections but I simply replied that I needed to know Charlie was taken care of while I was away at the Cullen's…. Which was partly true, but none of the less it was a lie. The guilt swelled in my chest to the very thought of lying to Carlisle, he was such an amazing father-figure to the Cullen's. Timidly, I slowly gazed up at the corner of my eye to Carlisle who was driving at normal speed through Forks. His own golden eye stared at through the front window that displayed another misty morning.

Suddenly, my breath was ensnared for being caught staring at Carlisle but he simply smiled fatherly at me. "We're here." His voice declared smoothly as I felt the car come to a stop. He parked his car of the side of curb, in front of the house. Hesitantly and slowly, I turned to my window with vigilance. My father's car was gone, indicating he was at work which I was somewhat thankful for. Immediately, fear stung into my chest, completely paralyzed me in my seat. My muscle tensed abruptly to the sight of it. Every urge in my body ached for me to beg Carlisle to take me back the house in the mass of green. Like a small child, I wanted to run to Edward to and plead for protection from the monster that lusted after me. "Bella?"

Carlisle's voice was a distance sound in my distracted mind. However, I reluctantly looked away from my house to see Carlisle's inquiring gaze. With great effort, I mustered the tiny smile of reassurance while feeling utterly vulnerable. I hated this feeling but, I forced myself to acknowledge that I was doing this for the Cullen's. Just thinking about them, I was amazed how quickly I attached myself to their world, their family. Now, with sheer determination, I intend on protecting at whatever the cost. With that in mind, it was slightly earlier to smile knowing I was protecting _them_, "Can you do me a favor?" Carlisle's perfect eyebrows lift briefly in curiosity and oblige. "I need grocery, do you mind getting them for me?"

I tried to sound as innocent as possible, and even attempted to soften my eyes, if possible. However, Carlisle's curiosity left as he sigh inwardly, "Bella, I don't feel think it's best if I leave you here alone." He began in a reasonable voice that sounded fatherly. "But if you really need groceries, I'll have Esme pick some up."

His suggestion destroyed my hopes of him gone, as my chest sank deeper. It was abruptly harder to keep a straight face through disappointment. My smile faded from my lips along with my eyes hardening but not angrily. I sighed inwardly trying to find another idea, "Ok, you wait here for Esme while I'll clean house."

I quickly turned from Carlisle before he decided to accompany me to the house and assist on helping. Thankfully, he remained silent. I stumbled out of the car with the cold wind softly blowing along with the mist thinning out. Even with the protection of my dark jacket, the cool wind assaulted my fragile skin as I involuntarily shivered. Quickly, I wrapped my covered arms around my chest and stared fearfully at my home, once again my chest sank. My fear prevented me from moving as my legs felt weak. I doing this for my…Edward's family, I repeated to myself. Before venturing to my unknown future, I hesitantly looked over my shoulder; I allowed my chin to softly brush my shoulder. My eyes stared at Carlisle who was contacting Esme, I gathered my courage and walked determinately to my house.

Without delay, I stumbled into my house quickly, fearing that if I stopped momentarily outside I wouldn't be able to enter. The house was darken but the faint light from outside, lit the house. It was quiet and intimating, cool air lingered between the walls. Quickly, I closed the door and weakly leaned on it along with my chin dipped. I breathed through the tension that swelled in my chest. Fear inhabited itself comfortably in my body made it worse to face the unknown. With a final deep sigh, I stood straight and swallowed my fear. I kept in mind that Carlisle can hear the simplest things. I walked to the living room and quickly turned on the music station through the television. Before long, the music blared loudly into the house, hopefully delay Carlisle's hearing on my footsteps. To sidetrack Carlisle again, I approach the small trashcan in the kitchen. I hesitantly removed the trash bag from the can and swiftly made my leave to the back door.

I walked outside to the bitter cold, ignored the chills that elevated my spine. My eyes scanned the backyard with vigilance along with my heart heavy. My breathing shuddered as I quietly laid the trash bag on the cement. Cautiously and quickly, I walked across the backyard, occasionally looked over my shoulder in case Carlisle decided to check up on me. I was mindful to where I placed my unstable feet on the grass which I began to walk over. A soft crunching sound awakened to my pace. I approach carefully to the tall wooden fence that divided my backyard from my neighbors.

I looked over my shoulder one last time before I carefully place my hands on the top of the wooden fence. Immediately, the rough texture of the wood pressed into the palm of my hand. Carefully, I place my foot on the inside of fence as I pulled myself up. I grunted to the amount of work it required me. My small muscle ached in pain as I struggled to get over the fence. I breathed heavily after stumbling up over the fence. However, I lost my equilibrium and fell over the other side of the fence. With a soft painful groan, I landed on my side on wet grass. Parts of my clothing were damp due to the dew that rested on the grass. My side throbbed to the harsh fall as I feared Carlisle heard.

Even with my stiff and pained muscles, I quickly got to my feet and paced to the front gate on the side of my neighbor's house. I limped slightly because my side thigh was sore but I won't allow it to delay me. I wanted as much space between me and Carlisle, so he wouldn't smell the scent of another. Once I was on the other side of block, I froze to the sight that was before me.

* * *

To be continued.

Well, to let you know, this story will be shortly coming to an end.

Thank you

Leave a review!


	14. My Fate

Chapter 14

My Fate

* * *

The last few hours were nothing but a blur. I realized my situation, I would want to say I was held against my free will, but to my utter shame I was willingly. I sat quietly in a wooden chair in what looked to be a darken bedroom. Judging by the lack of lightness from the outside window, darkness grew and swallowed the faint light of day. The room was dark, left me alone with my thoughts as I stared fearfully at the shadows that lingered in the corners. I chuckled humorlessly to my childhood fears but with that everything that has happen, any sane person would be fearful. The air was cold and bitter, it assaulted my fragile skin that grew painful goosebumps. I was unbound but I was not allowed to leave. I guess this was my punishment for my insolent.

Alone in the dark, I didn't fight back the heavy tear the stood brink of my eyelid. Tears slowly birthed, releasing tears that fell freely from my eyes. My chest felt tight with my emotions that beckoned to be released. But it's seemed to be that my emotions would prefer to torture me with relentless pain. Even with these emotions swelled in my chest, I felt empty like no happiness dwell here. Willingly, I closed my eyes and imagined strong cold arms around my waist along with the sweet and smooth voice to comfort my soul. I ached for Edward to be my strong shield but when I opened my eyes, I was denied my wish.

However, I flinched in fear as my heart clenched painfully in my chest to find Patrick and his two sisters stood before me. Once again, I hated the way they moved so silently, not even a thrust of air warned me of their arrival. Fear swelled in my chest, I had hard time breathing beneath their intense golden eyes. Their eyes bore at me almost to the brink where I can literally feel my skin burning off my bones.

"Why didn't you come before?" Patrick snapped the question so harshly that the tone of his voice forced me to flinch as I stare utterly scared at him. His golden orbs bore onto my skin, beckoned…no, demanded I reply. But, with such intensity of his eyes, I found myself at a lost of words. I shivered in fear while I swallowed. Even the thought of breathing was painful beneath his glare.

I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out, "I say we bury her." Gabriella suddenly snapped with anger. Her mouth was tight, her word dripped rage. Once again I flinch beneath their beautiful yet terrifying voices. Those golden eyes, identical to Patrick, glared at me with such fury, possibly to my decision to stay with the Cullen's.

Her suggestion was the utmost frightening as I turned my gaze to Patrick as I barely managed to whisper, "Patrick, please."

His eyebrows furrowed ever so slightly that I barely noticed it. His expression slightly lessened to hear what I needed to say before deciding my fate. "Why?" He asked again in a less angered tone, but it maintained an edge. The feeling of impatience waved off his demeanor for his eyes stared intensely into mine.

Those golden orbs burned into my mind until all my thoughts of fear vanished to leave me defenseless before this creature. My body became numb as I felt myself loose control. I was completely still with no choice to move a single muscle. In the depth of my mind, I heard a faded voice that repeated in an echo, _"why"_ The meaning of the word momentarily entered my mind. I tried to gather my thoughts until Patrick abruptly turned away from me.

Suddenly, I was free from his intense gaze; I was completely dumbfounded to what happened. I breathed heavily as I mentally cursed myself from coming here willingly. I hesitantly looked up at Patrick who lips were vibrating to Robin. The private conversation was no more than gibberish to my ears. I furrowed my eyebrows as I wished to know the silent conversation. Before long, I decided to tell them my alibi before Patrick elicited the truth from me. Without a thought, I blurted out my words, "I couldn't come to you." I outburst breathlessly, drew their attention. I was mindful to avoid staring into their eyes for they can dazzle me so. "You saw them, they held me tightly. I couldn't come to you. Patrick, I _want_ to be with you."

The false confession was the hardest lie I ever had to make. Not only because I was a horrible lair but the words,'I want to be with you' struck my heart in utter pain. It was absolutely painful to hear it from my own mouth. The outburst came so fast that I didn't have a chance to breathe which I was thankful because I would have never continued if I did. I shook in my chair, my lip trembled. The very words that left my lips had me feeling pale. My eyes stung with tears that brimmed over my eyes. I didn't hesitant to release my tears for it seem as though I won over Patrick.

A small smile developed on his lips as he approached me, ominously. "Of course you do." His voice was somewhat proud, he stopped in front of me before kneeling down. His head passed mine until I was staring down at him. Those eyes soften in a way I've never seen. His cold and hard hands rested on mine as I resisted the urge to flinch to his skin-crawling feeling. Softly, Patrick leaned in a lightly brushed his lips against my pale hand before leaving a simple peck. His head traveled up to my neck. I shivered in fear as I watched him draw closer to me but nothing compared to his next word that sent a chill down my back, "We'll be together…forever."

* * *

The End

Just kidding….

To be continued…


	15. Union

Chapter 15

Union

* * *

I deliberately counted how many times my heart thumped while I was in the Tresser's custody. I refused to open my eyes to be repeatedly reminded my decision but I rejected any thought of regretting to secure Edward and his family's lives. My chest was heavy with fear and it sunk even deeper with anxiety. These feelings continued to cloud my mind with scenarios of what if's as these thought haunted me like a curse. My chest shiver as my body had the urge to cry but I deprived myself of that command as my crying came out as soft whimpers.

I remained in the bedroom after Patrick left to hunt with his sibling. I assumed his parents were down stairs of the large house. Really, I didn't know what the Tresser did on their free time and quite frankly, I did want to know. When I finally mustered the courage to open my eyes, I flinched to the sudden closeness to Robin. My heart thumped to the sight of her, for I could not look at her as an innocent girl but rather as a terrorizing fiend. Her golden eyes were liquid that bore into mine in confusion. But my own confusion clouded me. Wasn't she hunting with Patrick?

Robin slightly tilted her head, "Why are you crying." Her question was soft like a child's voice that merely curious. Before I had a chance even think of an answer she swiftly moved and then suddenly she sat in a chair before me. Her hands were on her lap while those eyes were glued to my tear that fell from my eye. Like a cat, she watched it with an unknown expression and she deliberately moved her hand slowly to my cheek to capture that tear. With a sadden yet curious feature, she stared at the captured tear that was completely still on her steady finger.

"I haven't cried in so long, not since, well…" Her voice was soft with a hint of sadness in her tone but I was astonished how musical her tone became. Slowly, she brought my tear to her own cheek and wrapped it beneath her eyes. "Did you know I was born in the seventh century in Scotland? I was such a beauty; my father was a banker so we lived quite well. I was going to be married to a young soldier, noble, a kind…"

It was strange to hear about her life before frozen as a vampire. I've never given much thought about where she came from or how she became a vampire. Just hearing this story was distracting me from my heart-wrenching pain. "My William disappeared on my wedding day…." She continued, "I was so heart broken, I didn't see him for a year. Until one night, when I sleeping I saw something come to my room. A shadowed figure moved across my room, at the time I thought I was paranoid until…. I felt teeth against my neck..." With her eyes dazed, her hand moved to her neck. "I briefly remember my human life. I was raised with Patrick, he was son of farmer. It was Joseph who changed us; he said we were his chosen children. It wasn't long until he found Elise in northern France. She was married to another but father was determined to have her and he did. It's amazing how we we're brought together. William has chosen me to be his mate, my father to Elise, Anacron to Gabriella …" She came to a halt in her sentence to finally really gaze at me with a sheer bliss. "And now, Patrick to you."

My heart sunk to the words '_Patrick to you._' along with a chill that climbed up my spine. However, I forced myself to stay in control of these frightened emotions, no matter how difficult the consciences were. Without realization, I breathed heavily after I held my breath to Robin's final words in fear. But something she said registered to my mind, _'chosen_'. It had occurred to me that Elise was once in my shoes but now, the other women were too? "You didn't have a choice." I stated bluntly without a second thought. It was more of a proclamation rather than a question. My heart went out to the Tresser women in pity.

A slightly furrow momentarily edged her brows, it was quick but I was able to notice the confusion in her eyes. "No, but I don't regret it. I couldn't imagine my life without William. You see Bella." She began once again but she leaned in hauntingly, whether it was intentional or not, it had my skin crawling. These creatures move in a way that I can never understand. "…back when I was human, bride stealing was common."

My eyes slowly widened in fear, of course, I knew Patrick wanted me as his mate but bride stealing…. Was over the edge. My heart sunk even further as I dropped my eyes to breathe heavily. I briefly remember reading about seventh century men stealing women from their own homes. Partly, I knew it continued in some countries but never in my life, had I thought I would be stolen not just by anyone but a vampire!

Suddenly, I jumped to another voice that awoken in the silence, "Come, my love." Patrick voice was smooth, poetic. His pale hand was before me in a swift movement that had me jumped. The way he said, _'Come, my love'_ had me aching for Edward. Every fiber in my being begged him to come for my rescue but, I hoped he didn't. Any young girl dreamt of a man saying those words but they made my stomach twisted in that horrific way.

Patrick's eyebrows rose encouragingly as I swallowed a difficult lump. A tear hang from the brink of my eye before it fell to my cheek. I stared at his hand that beckoned me to come to him in a union; however it represented the end of my freedom and freewill. For a moment my body went numb but I mustered the strength to make the easiest yet hardest gesture to accept his hand. My palm soft touch his wintry hand while he grasped my lightly and led my down stairs.

Into the vast living room where the room was dim with hundreds of candle lights surrounded the room to give it a soft orange luminosity. Patrick's family bordered Joseph with waiting eyes as Patrick and I descended. The soft light lit up the strong contours of the vampire's faces with their golden eyes enhanced by the glow. Their family almost looked like porcelain dolls. All of them dressed in dark clothes. Elise stood right beside Joseph with a pleasing look that forced a chill throughout my body to the idea of me being in her shoes soon.

My eyes scanned the strange atmosphere because it seemed I approached some ritual. My heart sunk into oblivion with each step I took toward the center of the room. Fear of the unknown swelled in my chest as a twitch feeling beckoned me to run but I knew I wouldn't get far. When we stood in front of Joseph, my body began to shiver as I desperately tried to hide my fear. The corners of Joseph's lips twitched before he took a step toward us. I had the urge to step back but my body was frozen in place.

"Tonight," Joseph began in a profession voice that was deep and strong. "We celebrate not only this union between Patrick and Bella but we welcome a new family member." He paused to look upon me with satisfaction along with the others. My body continued to shiver beneath their stare as my body felt utterly heavy. I truly believed my knees would give in but somehow I mustered the strength to stand. A soft and cold hand tightened around mine in a harsh grasp that almost elicited a gasp of pain. My attention was drawn to Patrick who dipped his chin toward me. Those captivate eyes lured me into a daze. "From this moment on, you Bella, will no longer be Isabella Swan but be granted the name Isabella Tresser. We give you our blessing."

_Blessing? _My thought was bounded by that word as it confused me. Blessing for what? While my eyes were hypnotized, Patrick moved me to stand directly before him. Deliberately slowly, Patrick leaned in almost hauntingly. It allowed anticipation of the unknown to swell in my chest. His pale hands lightly trailed up my sleeved arms. Even with my covered arm, the coldness bit my skin as it elicited me to shiver. Those cold lips pressed against my forehead and he traced the down my face. I resisted the urge to cringe, "This is it my love…" Patrick said in my ear that slightly made it tickle. "You will forever be mine."

I started to breath heavy and rapidly, my chest rose and fell quickly. My lung burned to the rapid commands as my body shivered harshly. '_You will forever be mine'. _Those words echoed in my mind, haunted me to wit end. A soft whimper fell from my lips with Patrick soft shushed me. His lips continued to move down my jaw line to my neck. His frozen lips left an icy feeling on my cheek as it burned. Slowly, his lips reached to the base of my neck and his teeth lightly brushed against my sensitive skin.

Anxiety enlarged in my chest to the breaking point, I wanted scream, run, anything! Just to get away from here! Away from this moment! My thought jumbled in my mind, scenarios played before my eyes! I wanted Edward! I wanted out! A vision of me in pale cold skin standing behind Patrick's shadow as forever his mate! _Edward! Help me!_ Someone rescue me! Patrick sharp dug into my skin, broke through the layers. I couldn't hold it! My chest throbbed until I burst and before long I heard myself screaming vociferously. And then, the windows of the living room broke in a fury with broken pieces flew across the room. .

* * *

To be contined…..


End file.
